


【維勇】披集叔叔的晚安故事集

by jessline0324



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324
Summary: 來自平行世界的許多披集一起開茶會、聊有關他們好友令人眼瞎的戀愛經歷的故事。披集們聊天的段落會放在每章的開頭唷
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 7





	1. 倉鼠與魔王-合作手遊《神擊的巴哈姆特》AU

**Author's Note:**

> 他們所有人在同一間房間裡醒來。  
> 披集很驚訝以自己的視力居然沒辦法看到房間的另一端，周遭有好幾個人，或坐或躺地靠在軟綿綿的東西上，他看了看自己屁股底下的玩意兒，居然是一個倉鼠造型的軟綿綿懶骨頭。  
> 他尖叫一聲，然後趕緊撲進懶骨頭裡摀住自己的嘴；但是沒有用，周遭的人們一個接一個地醒來，披集半張臉在懶骨頭裡，定睛一看才發現，這房間裡的人——怎麼全是披集朱拉暖啊！  
> 「嘿，」旁邊一坨烏漆嘛黑的東西說話了，「你是哪個世界的披集？」  
> 「我以為全宇宙只有我一個披集。」披集懷疑地說，他知道自己有多特別，不可能被複製。  
> 「嗯哼，你說對一半，」烏漆嘛黑的東西說，他頭上有兩隻巨大的尖角，隨著他說話的節奏晃來晃去的，「這裡的所有披集都來自不同的平行世界，嚴格來說不算是同一個宇宙。」黑嘛嘛伸出相比之下非常纖細的人類的手，將跟披集頭部差不多高的位置的一塊看起來像是臉的東西掀起來，露出底下的面龐——果然也是披集，「我是魔王披集！」他自我介紹，「但是我是不小心在穿越時空的時候把魔王砸死、然後就接手當魔王的，沒有做過壞事，所以應該不算魔王吧嘿嘿。」  
> 「你不要聽他騙，」旁邊一個穿著像萬聖節服飾那麼浮誇的巫師長袍的披集跌跌撞撞地站起來，「他把維克托和勇利搞得可精彩了！」  
> 「什麼？這又和他倆什麼關係了？」披集說。  
> 「欸，這房裡的所有披集來到這裡都只有一個目的，」巫師披集說，「那就是分享撮合維克托和勇利的心得！簡稱聊八卦！」  
> 「可是我那個世界這倆根本…」披集說，「勇利甚至要退役了耶。」  
> 「啥，啥退役，」一個和披集穿著差不多、都是日常訓練服的披集不知道從哪裡冒出來，「你的世界勇利也是花滑選手嗎？」  
> 「對，」披集說，「就我所知，他們還不認識，然後索契決賽勇利拒絕了和偶像合照的機會，跑回底特律，過沒多久就說要和Ciao Ciao解除合約…。」他說著說著吸起了鼻子。  
> 訓練服披集拍拍他，「我跟你說，這就是這個詭異的房間發揮效用的時候了——我們這些前輩很照顧新人的，只要聽過我們失敗和成功的故事，包準你變身維勇戀愛大師！」  
> 「啥，我不……」  
> 「我先來！」魔王披集站起身，頭上的角搖搖欲墜，「我可是有個非常經典的失敗案例！」

那是一個雷雨交加的夜晚。  
即使銀髮的魔法師想以冰魔法造出一個臨時的冰屋用來紮營，也被同行的戰士以「這裡是魔族的領地不安全」為由拒絕了；與其他人走散的兩人只好拿勇利的盾牌當傘，靠在一起一步一步地向著森林深處行進。

魔法師的名字是維克托˙尼基福洛夫，戰士的名字是勝生勇利，從另一個世界穿越過來的花式滑冰選手。在這個世界待了好些時候，勇利總算是比較適應了—但這不代表他能夠忍受暗得看不見手指的森林，沾滿了汗水和灰塵的衣物和盔甲，還有總是莫名其妙攻擊他們的魔物。維克托手上長長的冰魔杖已經被他倆當作登山棍使用了好一陣子，杖底都磨禿了；魔杖的頂端亮著維克托不知道怎麼弄出來的小小光芒，勇利努力瞇著眼看——而是的，那就在那裏，簡直不合常理，但疲憊又濕淋淋的兩人忍不住將「在魔族森林深處莫名其妙出現的城堡裡找個角落生火過上一夜而不被魔族襲擊」的機率加了幾個，或是幾十個百分點，合作無間地使用維克托的冰魔法和勇利的劍推倒了城堡的圍牆。在占地龐大的城堡裡要找到一小個沒有人與魔會注意到的角落一點也不難，但他們發現的第一間房間正巧就是蓄滿了熱水的大浴室，大大的浴池甚至沿著邊在內側建了像座椅的台階，坐在上面剛剛好能讓熱水淹過胸口；熱水則添加了些許讓人放鬆心情、舒緩壓力的香草，溫度控制在舒適的42～45度之間，勇利甚至在浴池中看到一個小木盆盛裝著兩個小杯和一瓶清酒，晃晃悠悠地向他們兩人飄來。  
這些日子以來訓練出的戰士神經讓勇利心裡的警鈴嗡嗡作響，手中的劍與盾被浴室裡的蒸氣弄得滑溜溜的，讓他更加緊張。  
「維克托，這裡不太對…你在幹嘛啦！」  
一個轉頭的功夫而已，作為冰系魔法師、理應對這個環境最有防備之心的維克托，已經扒光了他自己，並坐在浴池裡愉快地品嘗著清酒。  
「維克托！」勇利大喊，使勁握緊手裡的武器、努力不要弄掉它們，「你有點警戒心好不好！你看看你的魔杖！」他指著被維克托隨手扔在浴池不遠處的冰魔杖和魔法師一身華麗的衣物，「被放在那裏它都要融化了！」  
池子裡的維克托從某個地方變出一條淡藍色的小方巾，稍微用熱水沾濕並擰乾之後，愜意地將方巾對折、放在頭頂上，「不要緊我親愛的，」他完全沒有看向冰魔杖的方向，只是一直笑瞇瞇地看著勇利，「魔杖再做就有啦！充分放鬆的熱水澡對花滑選手來說非常重要！」維克托喊道，「現在快脫光衣服下來！這是教練命令！」  
「但你的魔…等等，你的魔杖該不會…」  
「勇～利～」維克托一口喝乾了小杯子裡的酒，然後馬上又倒了一杯，「你的教練～沒有什麼耐心喔～」

等到被維克托刷洗乾淨、並舒服地在浴池中央仰面飄了一陣子的勇利爬出浴池的時候，他只看到一個慵懶地將浴袍掛在身上——甚至不算穿著——的維克托，原本散落在地上的衣物和盔甲，甚至是他們的武器，全都消失無蹤，只剩下刷洗得閃閃發光的地面。  
勇利走過去把維克托的衣領拉好，用浴袍的腰帶把浴袍紮好，直到他確定維克托現在看起來就像是穿了一件將第一顆鈕扣扣起來的襯衫為止。只是因為維克托要是就這麼走出浴室，那個畫面光想就尷尬罷了，並不是因為他害羞或是怎樣的。

「嘿勇利，」維克托扯扯衣襟，「你還裸著耶。」

勇利尖叫一聲，趕快把整整齊齊疊在旁邊的第二件浴袍抓起來往身上套，尺寸剛好得有些奇怪。  
「維克托，我真的覺得這裡不太對勁…維克托？」勇利一把抓住維克托的手，對方正興致高昂地要往門外走，「你要去哪裡？我們弄丟了武器、不應該自己到處亂跑！」  
「對喔勇利，我正要去把他們找回來。」維克托讓勇利抓著他的袖子，力道有點大，但他仍舊掛著那個『我就在這裡而且我挺你喔』的微笑，「或許它們會在洗衣房？哎呀如果隔壁就是洗衣房就好了呢。」維克托說，一邊安撫地牽起勇利緊抓著他不放的手，「我今天真是太操勞了，連這件柔軟的浴袍都讓我昏昏欲睡呢。」  
「好，」勇利說，維克托牽他的手這個動作似乎讓勇利平靜了下來，「找到東西我們就找地方躺下來睡一會兒。」  
「唔嗯，」維克托一邊說一邊往走廊上走，並打開了隔壁房間的門，「我們可以調換一下順序嗎？」  
「什麼…」勇利跟著探頭往房間裡看。

那是一間臥房。  
看起來極度柔軟的床，極度柔軟的枕頭，極度柔軟的被褥，極度柔軟且舒適的…一切。  
「這真的不對，」勇利嚇壞了，「我們該馬上離開…維克托！床鋪上可能有陷阱！」  
正大字型往床上撲過去的維克托在碰到床鋪的那一瞬間慘叫起來，「啊啊啊啊！！勇利！！！」  
「維克托不！！！」勇利著急地往床邊撲了過去。  
「這床！」維克托大喊，「真軟！！！！！」

勇利發誓，他那個拿床頭櫃的檯燈去砸維克托的邪念只存在短短的0.5秒。

被軟綿綿的床鋪和被單困住的維克托順手拉了勇利一起滾到床上，勇利覺得這非常不好，首先他從來、也沒有辦法如此貼近他的新教練，神明的光環是很有威懾性的；其次，這張巨大的雙人床實在太過舒適，讓在漆黑的森林裡露營了好幾天的他忍不住跟著有了點倦意，而他要全部怪在維克托身上，因為超級好聞的維克托抱著他，溫暖的手掌就貼在勇利的腹部，讓他幾乎是瞬間就墜入了夢鄉。

「我的老天！」勇利突然坐起身，用一個差點扭到腰的速度，「我真的睡著了？我真的睡著了！維克托！維克……呃。」  
維克托坐在勇利旁邊那一半的床上，身前有個四平八穩地擺著的小桌子，這張專門讓人在床上吃東西的小桌比一般的同類家具還要來得大上許多，維克托正一邊嚼著上面放了個歐姆蛋的吐司一邊翻閱著報紙，手邊還有一杯用鑲了金邊的白陶瓷杯裝著的咖啡，儼然一副貴族氣派，跟睡到頭髮亂翹、浴袍還散開露出肚子的勇利自己完全不一樣。  
「早安勇利，」維克托搶在勇利之前開口，「吃點早餐？培根貝果很棒，相信我，我用了堪比14年世錦賽的意志力才阻止自己沒把你的那份也吃了。」  
「你那年跳空了一個4S還傷到腳踝耶，」勇利忍不住大喊，「你拿拼命滑完節目的意志力跟吃培根貝果比？！」  
維克托意猶未盡地吃下手上的最後一口吐司，「我都很拚啊。」他小心地捧起一個裝了培根貝果的盤子，往勇利懷裡塞，「來一點？早餐是一天當中最重要的一餐！而且這些還很好吃！」  
「謝謝…等等不對！」勇利把盤子放回小桌，「我們在敵人的地盤洗了澡睡了覺，現在還要吃他們提供的早餐？？這不好，非常不好！」他跳下床，看著房裡清一色軟綿綿香噴噴蕾絲飄來飄去的粉嫩陳設有點絕望，「而且我們還沒找回武器！」  
「我倒覺得沒什麼好擔心的，」維克托喝起了咖啡，「這世界上還沒有維克托˙尼基福洛夫搞不定的…噢，等等，」維克托放下瓷杯，神色冷峻，「維克托˙尼基福洛夫的確有搞不定的事物。只有一件。唯一的一件。」  
他皺著眉盯著勇利看。  
「呃…謝…謝？」  
「這不是稱讚，」維克托假裝冷漠地說，「現在過來坐下，然後開始吃早餐。教練命令。」  
「但維克托，武器…」  
維克托聳聳肩，伸出手往空氣中一抓，昨天在浴室裡漸漸融化、最後被搞丟的那隻長長魔杖就又出現在他手掌心。  
「我蠻喜歡那身法師造型的，」維克托說「很有整體感。」  
勇利在嗑光那個小桌上所有的食物之前都沒跟維克托說話。

等到勇利盥洗完畢——「夭壽啊這裡居然還有一次性的牙刷牙膏！」勇利對著房間另一頭的維克托大喊——床上不知道何時堆滿了他們本來的衣物，連勇利的寶劍和盾都好好地放在一旁，衣服上有柔軟劑的清香，寶劍、盾牌和盔甲都閃亮得像是被重新拋光過。  
本來就亮晶晶，而且一直都亮晶晶的維克托坐在床沿等勇利，無聊地玩著自己披風旁邊那一圈毛，看起來似乎正在拼命忍耐館過去偷看勇利換衣服的慾望。  
勇利把盾牌的皮帶在腕甲上固定好、轉過頭來的時候，維克托趕緊把手上那片用來反光的光滑冰面給砸了，並朝勇利露出『沒問題，咱們上吧打爛這破城堡裡的爛魔王』的微笑。他們一邊警戒著四周——主要是勇利，維克托花了一點時間欣賞牆上的畫——一邊往城堡的深處走去，他們昨天洗澡和睡覺的房間似乎都位在城堡東側，越往城堡西側走、勇利心理的不安就越明顯，直到他們來到一條異常安靜的走廊。  
這條走廊沒掛畫，總算專心的維克托看著走廊盡頭的一片黑暗，突然舉起了魔杖。  
「小心。」他一隻手往勇利身前撈，想要把勇利撈到自己背後去，但舉著劍與盾的勇利似乎認為這是一個近戰職業最能發揮所長的時刻，往前踏了一步，把維克托護在盾牌之後。

「真是久等了，」一個不屬於維克托或勇利的男人嗓音從黑暗的走廊深處傳出，「不讓你們恢復到最佳狀態就開打，太說不過去了。」  
勇利握緊他的劍。  
「歡迎來到我的領地…準備好面對最邪惡的黑暗……」那個聲音越靠越近，走廊深處也隱約看得到一個巨大的黑影在移動，「……和看點倉鼠照片了嗎？」  
勇利的劍掉在地上。

穿著不符合身材比例的巨大魔王裝束的披集朱拉暖出現在他們眼前，手中有顆不斷閃爍的水晶球。  
「讚啦！一直都很想說說看這種反派台詞，應該都有錄下來吧？」他戳著水晶球說。

「披集！」勇利大喊，「你在這裡幹嘛？我以為只有我們穿越過來！」  
披集哈哈大笑，把水晶球遞給明顯非常有興趣的維克托，「我不知道啊！反正這裡的魔王莫名其妙死掉了，我就住下來了嘛。你試過這裡的精油按摩沒？左邊第三間房，讚喔。」

披集推薦精油按摩還是有點道理的。穿著一身盔甲、握著長劍和盾到處跑的日子的確讓勇利全身上下多出不少瘀青，維克托總是壞心眼地喜歡偷戳那些瘀青，害勇利必須時時刻刻都要注意維克托把手放在哪裡；負責精油按摩的倉鼠手藝非常好，牠盡力推開勇利身上的每一塊青青紫紫的地方，幾乎到了勇利覺得自己要是不弄點葵花子來就會良心不安地暴斃或是遭天譴暴斃的程度。  
但是這個世界沒有葵花子，所以良心不安的勝生勇利遭天譴了，還拖了剛好也在旁邊的維克托下水。

城堡裡的房間很多，除了披集指示過的幾間房間（「這是浴室，那是臥房，這是第二間浴室和第二間臥房，這間是有玫瑰浴池的浴室，這間是有八爪椅的臥房———」「披集快停我不想知道更多。」）和他們使用的客房之外，勇利對城堡裡的其他地方幾乎是一無所知。  
他經常找不到披集，和在底特律如膠似漆的時期不同，披集似乎很享受這個新的世界和新的身分，每天頂著「魔王」的假身分跑得無影無蹤，勇利想起以前在底特律、他和披集一塊大鬧了好幾次，搞得切雷斯提諾得大半夜得穿過半個城市把他倆從警局拎回大學宿舍，而且幾乎每一次都會牽扯到高跟鞋、榔頭、一打花生醬甜甜圈、和幾瓶油膩的保濕乳液，勇利慢慢把擔心的對象從披集換成這個世界的居民。一定要從他倆之中挑一個比較調皮愛鬧事的出來，勇利有百分之兩百的信心一定會是披集——但是當年他們進警局的原因多半是未成年，現在成年的披集還有著魔王以前用來攪得天下大亂的一切道具，雖然手下都是倉鼠，誰知道他會不會突然心血來潮，跑去完成前任魔王未竟的大業？  
勇利決定在城堡裡尋找披集，殊不知這就是一連串錯誤的開始。

他一開始在比較熟悉的城堡東翼尋找，在撞見一個洗紅酒浴洗得正開心（而且在看見勇利闖入後更開心）的維克托和三間倉鼠專用的桑拿之後，勇利和只穿著浴袍的維克托一致同意或許去從來沒去過的西翼更有可能找到偷偷摸摸不知道在搞什麼大事業的披集。

然後他倆就被反鎖在一間什麼都沒有的房間裡了。

勇利從替他整理房間的倉鼠那邊聽來的，這城堡裡的每一間房間都像現實世界的主題汽車旅館那樣被好好地布置了一番，他們第一天借宿的那個公主房裡清一色的粉紅蕾絲說明了一切（「各種不同感受的砲房！」倉鼠一邊撢灰一邊愉快地大喊，聲音很尖，「備有地下鐵、圖書館、公園草地等房型給喜歡特殊玩法的朋友！」）因此這個「什麼都沒有」的房間看起來非常奇怪。  
「勇利，你看。」維克托盯著門邊的牆。  
一片空白、連個裝飾都沒有的門旁，是同樣一片空白的牆面，上面不知何時浮現了幾個像被烙印上去的字。

對同伴說三件他不知道的事情。

「這也是披集的風格？」維克托似乎覺得這很有趣，腦袋偏向一邊、露出大大的心形笑容。  
「…不是…他的話會加表情符號…」勇利猶豫了一下，「然後配著自拍照一起貼在這裡。」  
維克托茫然地眨眼，微笑還是盡責的掛在臉上。  
「嗯…所以說，這個是上一個魔王設下的陷阱囉？」他搓著下巴，另一隻手毫無防備地在牆上到處亂戳，讓看了很多怪盜神偷電影的勇利緊張得要命，眼睛緊張在頭頂那片空蕩蕩的天花板和維克托之間晃蕩，「…看來沒辦法用魔法直接把門打開呢…只能照他說的做了喲？」  
「欸、欸？」勇利被突然靠近的維克托嚇了一跳，「太近了、等…三件一下子想不到啦…」  
「那我先來！」維克托舉起手，像踴躍回答課堂問題的小學生，掛在另一邊肩膀上的浴袍滑下去，半個胸膛都露出來了。勇利伸手幫他把衣服穿好。  
「馬卡欽是女生！」維克托豎起一根手指，被勇利撥開，「這個不算，我幫牠洗澡的時候就知道了。」  
「蛤，」維克托有點傷心地撇撇嘴，「那、其實我不喜歡吃花枝的生魚片！」  
「我知道啊，」勇利眨眼，「所以我們餐桌上一直都沒有花枝。」  
「那，我當初剪頭髮是因為想燙大波浪燙壞了！」  
「我知道，我看過那張照片。」  
「…你為什麼會看過？」  
「…你快點再想一個…」  
「呃，那，我沒朋友？」  
勇利瞪著維克托看，「啥？」  
「我沒有可以一起逛街講心事的那種朋友，」維克托聳肩，「像你和披集那樣的朋友，我沒有。」  
「可是、什麼，蛤？」勇利說，「那克里斯呢？冰場的人呢？」  
維克托想了一下，皺著眉說，「可是我又不會跟克里斯討論滑冰以外的事情。格奧爾基跟我不同世界，米拉他們又太小了。」  
「那，嗯，如果不介意的話，可以跟我說？」勇利有點不好意思地縮著肩膀，維克托剛闖進他的生活，他還不確定什麼可以對維克托說、什麼不能。  
維克托突然安靜下來，什麼也沒說，只是像凝固了似的，站在那裏看著勇利。  
勇利正要開始慌張，維克托突然開口，「你知道嗎，我想到幾件你不知道的事情了。」他說，「我公寓裡的沙發已經用了十年，雖然一個人坐剛剛好，但是我最近想換個新的，而且想跟一個我很喜歡的人一起去挑。」  
「我不知道他喜歡什麼顏色，也不知道他喜不喜歡棉麻布料的質感，不知道他喜不喜歡上面印了小狗狗的印花圖案。」  
「但是我很想跟他在Ikea裡爭論哪張沙發比較好。」  
「我想帶他去看聖彼得堡的海，去吃我最喜歡的那間餐廳，去戰神廣場餵那些挑食又肥滋滋的鴿子。」  
勇利看著維克托溫柔的笑臉，維克托的眼神飄得很遠，已經不是在看他、而是在看那些維克托腦中想像的、和那個人一起度過的未來，勇利突然有點嫉妒。一點點而已，他不確定自己在這件事裡到底有多少分量，大概就是這種聽聽心聲的程度吧，反正他也不認識對方，無傷大雅。  
「然後，我想跟他在一起一輩子。」維克托說。  
門上方突然亮起三個綠色的點，在靠近維克托的那一邊安靜地閃著。  
「該你囉。」維克托說。

勇利本來覺得三件維克托不知道的事情應該很好想，但他花了比維克托更長的時間、卻還是沒有亮起任何一個光點。  
「不行啦你不能一直說布吉納法索的首都是瓦加杜古這種的啦，」維克托已經點頭點到累了，他直接在原地坐著休息，「河馬奶是粉紅色的這種也不行，你知道一個沒朋友的人都花多少時間在網路上亂逛嗎？」  
勇利也有點累，要不是手機不在身上，他就要去查一些「絕對沒人知道的人體小知識」一類的文章了。  
「為什麼不說說你自己？」維克托說，「比起你了解我，我一定更加不了解你，對嗎？」  
勇利想到他壁櫥裡的那些維克托周邊，整個人的彩度都嚇得降低了。  
「因為我一直在instagram上狂發照片嘛，我敢打賭一定有粉絲可以藉此定位出我家在哪哈哈哈。」  
「噢，嗯，這個嘛，的確有。」勇利吞吞吐吐地說，旁邊的牆上亮了一顆燈，「所以我有的時候覺得，你是不是不要貼那麼多照片比較好…雖然我家旅館營收變好不少啦…」  
「呃…我開始溜冰是因為一起長大的朋友家裡開溜冰場，但是開始當選手是因為受到同為選手的前輩鼓勵。」  
「噢？那個選手我認識嗎？」維克托興致高昂地問。  
「呃…應該吧。」勇利搶在維克托問得更深入之前開口，「除了芭蕾以外，在底特律的時候也學了一些現代舞和鋼管舞，」他發現維克托聽到鋼管舞的時候臉色變得有點奇怪，趕緊補充，「鋼管舞是因為可以鍛鍊肌肉啦。」  
「唔嗯，」維克托看著勇利那邊三個綠色的亮點，一邊搓下巴，「這些我都不知道呢。教練失格！」維克托一邊說著，一邊快速向勇利靠近，一把把他勾到懷裡，「看來我們得多多培養感情呢！」  
「太、太近了…維克托…」

在某處的某個房間裡，披集將前任魔王毛茸茸又巨大的披風當作毛毯、把自己包起來，縮在一個威武又華麗的巨大扶手椅上，瞪著水晶球看。  
「不行了，我不行了，」他哀嘆著，「這兩個絕對是暗戀界的翹楚，他們在這個領域棒到沒辦法進入下一個階段。」  
一旁好幾隻打扮成管家模樣的倉鼠同心協力地將點心推車推到扶手椅旁邊，一隻看起來年紀比較大的倉鼠鞠了個躬，「魔王大人，請用點心。」  
「哎喲我的寶貝們，」披集嚇了一跳，「你們不用這樣，你們過倉鼠的日子就好，別花時間在我身上。」  
「可是我們愛你。」老倉鼠說。  
「噢，」披集捧著臉，看起來像是要融化了，「真希望這兩個笨蛋也可以這麼坦率就好了。」  
水晶球裡，一個穿著戰士服裝、和一個穿著浴袍的人影一起走出那間什麼都沒有的房間，老倉鼠也相當感興趣似地，整隻湊到了水晶球前。  
什麼都沒有的空曠房間和什麼都沒有的空曠走廊，有兩個有了點什麼的人在那裏行走著。

Tbc.


	2. 三代同堂-原作世界

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「這就是我失敗的故事，」穿著魔王裝束的披集嘆氣，「在我來得及再做點什麼之前，他們就回去現實世界了。我比較晚，但是還沒完全被傳回去就到了這裡。」  
> 「老兄，別太難過，」訓練服披集拍拍他，「這真的不是你的錯。勇利有多難搞，在座的人一定都知道。」  
> 「我好想念那些會說話的倉鼠們噢。」魔王披集哽咽。  
> 在場所有披集一起嘆了一口氣。  
> 「別這麼傷心嘛，」訓練服披集說，「你要知道，他們倆個在一起之後那個噁心的程度喔，噁！」  
> 「啊哈！」巫師披集大笑，「這位可以為大家示範什麼叫最厲害的損害控制！」  
> 「才不好嗎，」訓練服披集嘆氣，「我只是把家庭倫理悲劇轉換成噁心的情侶日常而已。」

一切的起因都是那個影片。  
只有短短的幾秒鐘，畫面裡甚至沒有拍到任何人物，但是這個影片創下了Instagram有史以來最多次的觀看紀錄，但確切的數字沒有人有辦法說得出口，因為影片在發布短短五分鐘後就被刪除了。  
締造這項紀錄的原因遠遠不止這些，更重要的是，那是勝生勇利上傳的影片。  
眾所周知，勝生勇利並不是一個熱愛使用社交軟體的人，他甚至根本不使用，帳號底下的那片空白讓所有追蹤他的粉絲哭成一片海，彷彿這個帳號創出來只是要讓披集朱拉暖標記他似的。

勝生勇利上傳了一段影片，還標記了一個人。

大家都愣住了，大家都嚇傻了，彷彿世界曾經停止轉動、然後宇宙的秩序被重新設定了一般，勝生勇利上傳了一段影片，還標記了一個人。大家非常理所當然地接受了他標記的這個人，在最初的驚嚇之後，勝生勇利在社交軟體上標記維克托˙尼基福洛夫也不是什麼太令人驚訝的事情。在上個賽季的比賽轉播中看過這兩人噁心至極的甜膩互動之後，已經接受兩人婚約的廣大花滑粉絲點開了影片，卻又遭受到一波嚴重的精神攻擊，讓所有人驚慌至極，直到影片被刪除、點了小愛心的人還是只有披集朱拉暖一個。

影片只拍到一片窗簾。米色的窗簾沒有任何裝飾，普通地掛在木製的窗簾桿上，鏡頭時不時晃動一下，看起來像是掌鏡的那個人試著要抓到更好的取鏡角度。  
鏡頭以外的地方傳來一陣好大聲的吮吻聲，「我親愛的彼得，」又是一陣親吻，「以後再也見不到你我該怎麼辦？」  
聲音來自維克托˙尼基福洛夫，花式滑冰男單世錦賽五連冠的傳奇人物，世界級的大眾情人，眾所周知的性感代表，最近剛失去世界第一的黃金單身漢頭銜，正在情意綿綿地喊著一個不是他未婚夫的男人姓名。「噢伊萬，」一陣彷彿能把被親吻的人的嘴唇吞下肚的親吻，「我一定會很想念你的…該怎麼做，才能永遠留住你呢？」影片的最後，維克托的話語融化成一聲又一聲的嘆息，與親吻的聲音交錯著，終止在勝生勇利一句惱火的「維克托！」之中。

所有看到影片的人，都彷彿看見了隔天報紙娛樂版的頭條。  
「神仙眷侶落入凡間？維克托疑似外遇被抓姦！」

休賽期的選手們比高山上的大腳還要難找到，除了有參加商演的幾位、許多迫切地需要知道真相的記者和粉絲們撓破了腦袋，卻只找到悠哉地在河邊釣魚的雅克夫˙費爾茨曼，這位現任教練對選手休賽期的安排都會有一定程度的了解，這回卻不像上回維克托鬧失蹤一樣，面對記者們的訪問他是一問三不知，還問記者們要不要帶幾條他釣到的鱒魚回去。  
第二個被記者逮到的是正在莫斯科帶著朋友觀光的尤里˙普利謝茨基，他一開始還想甩開記者們走人，但一聽到勝生勇利的名字就又回了頭，扒下造型尖銳驚人的墨鏡，在豹紋兜帽底下凶巴巴地瞪著發問的人看。  
「你說勝生勇利怎樣？」  
「呃，關於近日那支，呃影片，你有什麼看法？」  
「影片？」尤里眉頭一皺，眼神又更兇惡了，「如果你是要問關於可麗餅的問題，我可以大方的告訴你，那實在是世上最噁心、最糟糕、最浪費食物的一支短片——」  
「呃不是，」記者說，「是勝生勇利上傳的那一支。鏡頭裡只有窗簾的那一支。」  
「暴殄天物、不知感恩的白痴情侶……你說什麼？勝生上傳的？」尤里沉默了一會兒，然後他重新戴起墨鏡，揚起一抹微笑，「沒有評論。」  
接著便和友人一起走進了最近的咖啡廳裡，再也沒有搭理任何舉著麥克風或錄音機的人。

來到日本參加商演的米拉˙芭比切娃在長谷津的冰堡和薩拉˙克里斯皮諾一起接受訪問，彷彿兩人早就知道記者們想要問的是什麼，四兩撥千斤地不停宣傳著即將到來的商演活動，再加上一旁米凱萊充滿壓迫感的瞪視，讓記者們只得匆匆撤退。  
「哎呀，」米拉看著一邊收拾器材一邊離去的記者們，「他們要問什麼問題來著？」  
薩拉把一頭長髮往背後攏了攏，「勇利的那個影片囉，可憐的八卦群眾們要睡不著囉。」

※

「維洽————！！！！！」雅克夫的大嗓門在越洋電話的另一端響起，｢你和勝生又搞出了什麼鬼！！！！！！｣  
「咿！」勇利手一鬆，裝著紫紅色保護殼的手機啪搭一聲砸在維克托的胸口，他還是沒能習慣雅克夫嚴厲的語氣，即使隔了七千多公里，還是會震得他拿不穩手機。  
維克托迷迷糊糊地抬起頭，被子從裸露的胸膛上滑下來，露出半個胸口，上頭還有勇利剛剛砸出來的一小片紅痕，身旁被手機鈴聲吵醒的勇利正緊張地抓著手機不知該如何是好，維克托翻身把勇利撈進懷裡，趴在勇利的大腿上，有氣無力地回應雅克夫暴躁的怒吼。  
「嗨雅克夫，」維克托打著哈欠，「假期過得如何？」  
「糟透了，」雅克夫不悅地說，「多虧了你跟勝生的什麼鬼影片，記者像食人魚一樣湧過來！」他大吼，「把我的魚都嚇跑了！！！」  
「影片？」維克托問，他把單字含在嘴裡沒吐出來，雅克夫差點要聽不懂。  
「問我？」雅克夫反問，「你倆總是搞不清楚自己幹了什麼好事，對不對？」  
「我會賠你魚啦，」維克托又打了個哈欠，「晚安，雅克夫。」  
「你個臭小子日本現在是下午兩點———」  
維克托把手機扔回床頭櫃上。

勇利帶著馬卡欽回到勝生烏托邦的時候，正巧碰到一路拖著行李箱從車站走過來的尤里。  
「豬！」尤里咆嘯，還不忘用帥氣的動作摘下墨鏡，「你那什麼鬼影片！害死我了！」  
「欸？」勇利解開馬卡欽的牽繩，大大的狗兒歡天喜地地蹦進庭院，「可麗餅的那個？」  
尤里很快地豎了個中指，「你發的那個！」  
勇利幫忙尤里把行李箱提進旅館，帶著尤里到了安排給他住的雙人房，一路上都在聽尤里叨叨絮絮地埋怨著那些該死的記者是怎麼打斷他和奧塔別克的觀光行程，還有那個可麗餅的影片真的非常噁心、他的貓在旁邊都要吐了。  
「小蠍無時無刻都有可能吐啊，」勇利說，「而且我只是分了一口維克托的可麗餅——」  
「對，然後他又從你嘴裡分回來。」尤里沒好氣地說，從勇利手裡搶走他的行李箱，蹭進房內開始整理這一周的住處。  
「…小尤里難道是在關心我嗎？我好感動喔…」勇利站在房門口看他把表演用的衣服掛起來，大夢初醒地感嘆。  
尤里懶得罵他了，只比了個中指。

米拉和薩拉擠在一起，盯著米拉的手機看，時不時吃吃傻笑，已經笑到沒有空以手掩嘴、假裝自己是個淑女了。披集作為備份並發散影片的首謀，愉快地湊過去和女孩們自拍了一張。  
「哇，你聽維克托那個語氣，」米拉大笑，「我是說，哇，哇賽！」  
「噢可憐的勇利寶寶，」薩拉一邊抹眼角的眼淚一邊發抖，「我差點以為這是真的——」  
披集把他和女孩們的自拍發上Ins，迅速地回頭大喊，「當然是真的！這告訴我們隨身攜帶自拍棒的重要性，對不對？這部分我可是絕對的權威！」  
米拉又開始大笑，「當然披集！你是專家等級的哈哈哈哈哈哈！」  
米凱萊和埃米爾從冰場的另一端滑過來，「啊勝生真該頒給我們一人一個獎盃，」米凱萊瞄了米拉的手機一眼、皺著眉開始抱怨，「為了他那幾秒的影片，我們連去鎮上觀光都不行，到處都是記者啊記者！」  
埃米爾露出一個有點太巨大的笑臉，「米奇也想去那個忍者屋對吧！走嘛待會練習完一起去嘛！薩拉和米拉也一起來吧！」  
「誰想去了！」米凱萊瞪著埃米爾看，「如果不是薩拉想去逛商店街，我才不想離開冰場！」  
「啊，瞌睡蟲們到了！」米拉看著入口的方向，笑著揮揮手，「勇利——！維克托——！訪問的怎樣呀———？」

※

維克托的悲傷化成了水，灌滿整間房間，勇利幾乎無法呼吸。  
他表情悲愴，用全身上下演繹著哀傷，美麗的藍眼睛被半垂的睫毛遮住，就像那個在巴塞隆納、他被勇利傷透了心的夜晚。  
勇利剛洗好澡，穿著寬鬆的上衣和短褲，半躺在維克托房裡的沙發上滑手機。他們接下來還有一場舉辦在冰上城堡的商演，接著便要回到俄羅斯開始準備下一個賽季，時間還算充裕，他還有一點時間可以減掉休賽期養出的三層小肥肚。勇利微微弓起身子，在背後塞了幾個抱枕，一邊瀏覽著披集白天在長谷津觀光拍的各種照片，一邊摸著自己的肚子，減肥是他的專長，沒有問題，要在賽季開始之前恢復當年那個跳出性感色氣節目的身材簡直太簡單了。  
維克托選在這個時候突然跑出來，哭著撲到勇利身上，一路從勇利的臉頰、頸側、胸口吻到肚臍，彷彿臉上的眼淚都是假的一般，非常順手地撩起勇利的上衣。  
勇利露出一個煩得要死的表情，笑著舉高手機，但被維克托死死抱著，啥也對不準。

「我親愛的彼得，」維克托邊哭邊親吻勇利腰上的第一圈肉肉，「以後再也見不到你我該怎麼辦？」  
維克托一邊親，手一邊栽進勇利的褲腰帶裡，手心暖烘烘的，把剛沖完澡體溫偏低的勇利弄得不住發抖。勇利覺得維克托煩死了，這男人的真愛該是自己肚子上的肉肉，維克托對勇利腰內肉展現出的極大興趣讓勇利忍不住要懷疑這男人對他的愛是不是比對他肥肚肚的愛要來得少。  
「噢伊萬，」維克托大力地吮吸著勇利的第二圈肚子肉，「我一定會很想念你的…該怎麼做，才能永遠留住你呢？」  
讓我每天喝一罐沙拉油就行，勇利冷漠地低頭看著維克托，還不懷疑要是這麼做了、自己絕對會先吐滿地。  
「唉，我愛你，唉，我真愛你，唉…」維克托雙手捧著勇利在休賽期養出的肥肚肚，在肚臍附近落下一個又一個親吻，「啊…柔軟…彈性…我的小蜜糖甜心…」

「維克托！」勇利把維克托準備要扒他褲子的手打走，「從我肚子上下去！」

Tbc.


	3. 卡茨動救世界-神力女超人AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「我看到那個影片的時候就知道出大事了，」訓練服披集說，「我趕緊備份了一份，然後傳給尤里.普利賽茨基。然後他在一陣咒罵之後傳給克里斯和芭比切娃。」  
> 「你先傳給他幹啥？」有個穿著小丑裝的披集問。  
> 「他那幾天和朋友在莫斯科玩，超好找的目標，而且記者絕對能從他哪裡問到想要的答案！」說到這裡所有披集都點了點頭，「他真的深愛他的冰上老爸們，或許有一點太愛了。」訓練服披集說，把手機遞給旁邊穿著長長袍子的巫師披集，「你知道嗎，這兩個在一起之後真不是普通噁心。」  
> 「我的天，」巫師披集一邊翻著手機裡那些側拍一邊慘叫，「簡直可愛到不行！可愛到噁心！」  
> 「我這邊的兩人不是這樣耶，目前啦，」有個穿著非常時髦的披集說，披集看了看他腿上的短靴，偷偷把自己的腿挪過去比了比——等他回去他也要買一雙，「一切都是從維克托在海上失蹤開始的。他們甚至還不認識彼此。」

勇利把那個男人拖到沙灘上的時候沒有發覺什麼不對近的地方，因為這個人本身就是不對勁。他們島上從來沒有人把肩膀到手腕全部用布料包起來，還有胸膛，還有大腿，還有很多很多部位；他們島上也從來沒有看過銀髮的人，除了有在跟隨外界流行的姐姐之外，其他人都是清一色的黑髮，他自己也是。  
男人沉進海底的行李太重，不知道他到底帶了什麼東西，勇利只搶救了男人和男人的腰包而已，連原本穿在身上的飛行員外套都因為吸了水太重被勇利給扒了。  
他的世界從來沒有外人造訪過。母親說在亞特蘭提斯沉沒之後，他們是這個世界最後的知識珍藏之處，因此得天獨厚地擁有天神的保護；天神在他們的島外施了法術，永遠都有一片濃厚的霧氣讓經過的旅人迷失方向，最後掉頭離去。  
但這個男人不一樣，他沒有受到法術影響，他和他的飛機在勇利眼前穿過結界、直直栽進海裡，島嶼周遭的海水非常清澈，勇利還能從海面上看見漸漸沉進海底的男人緊閉的雙眼。  
他跳進海裡、把男人撈起來的舉動究竟是為什麼，連勇利自己都說不清楚。從有記憶以來，他們的島已經拒絕過不少外來者，無論是尋求庇護的難民還是想逃離自己罪惡的政治人物，勇利一直都是那個站在懸崖上看著霧中的他們靜靜沉沒的腳色。  
勇利把銀髮的男人拽到被太陽烘烤的熱呼呼的沙灘上，撥弄著頭髮、想盡快把自己弄乾，他隨手把男人的腰包往旁一扔，清脆的打破什麼的聲響嚇了勇利一跳，腰包側邊的布料被什麼液體弄髒了一大塊，那個污漬還在繼續擴大。  
所以勇利逃走了。

等到他想起這個叫肇事逃逸的時候，男人已經被負責巡視海岸的優子一家給逮到母親居住的地方，還被用捆火腿的繩子捆起來，等候發落。勇利的母親是這座島的主人，他們一家肩負著守護島上保存的重要古籍的責任，這讓勇利總是下意識地將所有外來者當作敵人；他的姐姐真利則不，她有的時候還會拿島上的特殊產物跟對方交換一點物品再把人趕走。他應該要把那男人推回水裡的，他應該要讓海流把這個男人和他帶來的遺骸沖走的，他和真利姐不一樣，作為負擔守護使命的家族，他應該要把那些古老的知識作為心裡的第一位，無論何時，都應當要優先考慮這些古籍的安危存續。  
他們的島嶼像一道緩步往天庭走去的階梯，在階梯的最高處聳立著一座金光閃閃的塔，母親說那就是天神存放萬物知識的地方。所有的一切在那裏都會有解答，只有管理島嶼的人才會有鑰匙，和開啟那座塔的資格。  
男人被帶到他們居住的建築物，就在距離塔不遠的地方，隔著一圈包圍著塔的、深不見底的護城河，勇利一家的住處在陽光底下閃閃發光。他們的居所旁邊是一個有著許多會流出具有療傷效果的熱水的洞穴，他們拿蠟燭和天然的夜光苔癬照亮那個洞穴，在勇利的監視之下讓那個男人到洞穴裡沐浴。  
替換用的衣物和那個男人的私人物品已經整整齊齊地放在洞口，裡頭的水聲讓勇利能清楚地知道對方正在盥洗。他已經聽真利姐說了，母親會為這個男人提供補給，但要求男人盡快離開這個地方；男人從飛機上摔下來的時候摔傷了腿，他不可能帶著傷腿一路划船滑回他的國家，島上大多的人對這部分沒有意見，勇利卻有點在意；但他又是救了男人的那個人，勇利搞不清楚自己到底在想什麼，心情複雜地揣著藥物走進洞穴。

男人仰面飄在池中，周遭飄著幾叢閃閃發光的藍色苔癬，身上的油汙已經被搓洗乾淨，露出原本英俊乾淨的臉孔，受傷的那條腿可以透過皮膚看見明顯的瘀青，沒有外傷真是大幸，否則就連這泉水都不能泡了。勇利抱著藥草在男人附近找了個比較乾燥的地方坐下來，盤起腿固定住藥缽，將那些枝葉折成計算好的份量、扔進缽裡研磨。  
在水裡飄著的男人呼出一口長長的氣，翻了個身游到池邊，趴在岩石上看勇利搗藥。  
「謝謝你救了我。」男人說。  
「…嗯，沒什麼…」勇利戳著碗裡的植物，完全沒有要抬頭的跡象。  
「我叫維克托，來自俄羅斯，」男人指著自己，「你呢？你叫什麼名字？」  
「我沒有很想跟你交流耶。」勇利說。  
「這樣我就更想認識你啦，」維克托說，「各種語言都通、居民又全部都是美人的這個島，真的很神奇耶。」  
「嗯。」  
「生長的植物和動物也和常見的不太一樣呢。」  
「嗯。」  
「但是石頭卻不太友善呢，把我的打火機撞碎了。」  
勇利手裡的藥杵一頓，那當然不是這個神奇島嶼上的石頭有了自我意志、跑去攻擊作為外來者的維克托，那個可憐地犧牲了的打火機是被勇利摔碎的，是無心之過啦，他一直在心裡安慰自己，誰知道這人包裡都裝了什麼啊，這當然不能怪自己囉。  
「那個打火機是我叔叔雅可夫送的…哎呀不知道能不能在他老人家臨終之前再見他一面…」  
勇利抖了一下。  
「如果他也有機會來泡泡這個泉水就好了…」維克托說，說著說著就趴在水池邊，眼神渙散地看著前方，像在懷念再也見不著的某人似的。  
「勇利，」手上藥杵越磨越大力的勇利突兀地打斷維克托，「我叫勇利。如果你想知道的話。」  
維克托瞬間換上一個劇烈的笑容，「那就請你多指教囉，YURI！」

維克托不但傷到了腳，勇利後來才發現他連肋骨都斷了兩根，如果不是他要把維克托從水池裡扶起來的時候不小心撞到、他們倆人都不會發現，這樣維克托滯留的時間又延長了。勇利的母親寬子，雖然下了要維克托盡早離開的指令，卻也沒有在勇利匯報維克托傷勢的時候多說什麼，好像只要維克托不要靠近那座塔、她就不會有任何意見似的。  
而維克托也的確對塔毫無興趣，他的寢室被安排在勇利隔壁，每天最期待的就是早上在自然的晨光中醒來、然後快樂的闖進隔壁房間把勇利吵醒的那個時間，彷彿要是勇利離開這座島、他就會馬上對這個地方喪失興趣，追著勇利的方向離去似的。真利某天和寬子這麼開著玩笑，被勇利氣呼呼地打斷了。  
勇利還是不知道自己該對這個外來的男人抱持怎樣的想法。他很奇怪，雖然對每個人都會熱情有禮地打招呼，卻只有對自己才會又撲又抱，一分一秒也不浪費地掛在自己身上，害勇利連日常的訓練都受到嚴重干擾。  
但某天，維克托再度打斷他的日常訓練時，卻意外地替勇利糾正了他的手勢、解決一直以來施力不均勻的問題，從那天開始，勇利獲得快速準確地切出相同粗細的高麗菜絲的能力，彷彿機械一般精準的動作，這讓勇利十分訝異。

他的島嶼保護的，是從地球誕生以來的所有食譜。  
不像守護學術典籍的亞特蘭提斯和崇尚武力的亞馬遜，勇利的島嶼在文、武和生命三者之中選了生命，保存著所有自地球有記憶以來所有物種維生的東西——食物。勇利小時候和寬子一起進過塔裡，高高的六角型牆面上全部都是像蜂巢般一格一格的小格子，裡面存放的就是一種食物的種子或者基因，等到後來人類開始有了烹調的概念之後，烹飪用具和食譜也列入保存的範圍，讓這座塔內三層外三層地又擴張了不少。  
外來的人們不像自幼生長在這座島上的他們，一直以來都食用最乾淨天然的食物，保持著純粹的身體基因，外來的人隨便一片頭皮屑都有可能讓塔被嚴重汙染，塔外的那圈護城河灌的也不是水、而是可以裝滿一座湖的特製消毒液。  
島上的人們也是保存計畫的一部分，有些食譜如果沒有人記得、純粹靠紙本記錄的話很快便會佚失，島上以家族為單位，每個家族代代相傳一份食譜，為了傳授那份家傳的食譜、所有人從小就會接受烹飪的訓練，每個人都是相當厲害的廚師。  
而勇利的家族，作為管理這座島的家族，他們代代相傳的菜譜最多、並同時負擔著外出蒐集當代食譜和食物的重責大任，每一代都會盡量生兩個以上的孩子，一個孩子繼承島嶼管理者的身分，一個孩子外出四處蒐集食譜和食物；到了寬子那一代，她的父母還來不及替她再添一個妹妹就突然過世了，最後是與寬子一起長大、較為年長的美奈子擔起「蒐集者」的任務，勇利八歲之後便再也沒見過教他炒荷包蛋的美奈子老師。  
勇利成年之後便一直在思考「島嶼主人」與「蒐集者」兩個腳色的傳承，他與真利之間，很明顯真利比他有更寬容的心去認識外面的世界，而他自己則擅長遵守規則，或許他比較適合留下來。但他又是五百年來這個島嶼上誕生的第一個男孩，在此之前，所有島上的男人都是歸化的外來者，就連勇利自己的父親也是，而且這些人永遠也沒能靠近塔一步。島嶼的血脈一直是女人們在傳承，想到這一點，勇利突然又不確定了起來。

他的日常訓練便是保持手的手感，勇利必須熟練如何將肉與骨完整的分開、無論那是什麼動物，為了練習速度，他每天都在剁高麗菜絲。  
那天，是勇利第一次知道原來維克托也會做菜。  
島上的人們因為將精湛的廚藝視為習以為常，因此對外來人的廚藝通常微笑以對——「我就笑笑不說話」的那種笑，當維克托向勇利要了一些食材小露一手的時候，勇利實在是被他嚇得不輕。  
「鏘鏘！」維克托炫耀似地端出他的料理，「這就是美國的靈魂料理，直達靈魂深處喔！」  
陶盤上裝著兩塊由麵粉和雞蛋、牛奶混合的濃稠液體煎成的圓扁物體（｢這叫鬆餅，配上糖漿和鮮奶油真的很讚喔！」維克托說）圓扁物體的上方盛著兩大匙由勇利本人打發的鮮奶油，還有兩個小碟裝著深色的糖漿，一邊的空位則是裝了兩隻油炸的大雞腿，還有一些豆子磨成的豆泥，整道料理看起來和勇利習慣的有個精心顏色和味道搭配的料理非常不一樣，勇利以前從來沒看過，當維克托把盤子放到他面前的時候他非常緊張，不知道該對這道菜做出什麼反應才好。  
「不要緊，我懂，」維克托安撫他，「靈魂料理源自於美國還在蓄奴的時代，黑人們通常沒辦法得到好的食材、只有白人主子吃剩的剩菜，他們從這些東西裡發展出一整個系統的菜餚，」男人像唱著歌似地開始說，「嚐嚐炸雞！那些醃料真的非常神奇喔！」  
勇利剝了一小口。  
然後再一口。  
然後又一口。  
他用刀叉將炸雞的肉和骨頭分開，開心地大嚼起來。  
「我說了會直達你心裡吧。」維克托笑著說，也開始啃起自己那一份炸雞。  
維克托神奇的食譜和神奇的廚藝很快在島上流傳開來，他帶來的食物做法是這個島嶼還沒蒐集到的，美奈子每隔十年才會送一批東西回來，勇利也只見過一次美奈子送回來的貨櫃。維克托向這個島嶼展示了北美洲充滿糖漿番茄醬和各種醬料的碳水化合物，還有橫跨歐亞大陸的、他的母國俄羅斯的高緯度料理，每一樣都讓勇利驚奇不已，他的知識讓他足以了解這些食譜的淵源和為什麼會轉變成現在的模樣，但是維克托一再強調外頭還有更多更多不同的料理，他展示的這些都只是冰山一角，世界要自己探索才會有收穫。  
勇利還是信他自己的那一套，他不會離開這座島嶼的。

維克托的傷幾乎好全了，寬子也開始指示大家替他準備遠航的小船和糧食。  
當初勇利看見他墜機的那個懸崖已經變成維克托最喜歡待的秘密基地，他說他能夠透過海水看見沉在海底的那架飛機和他的行李，每當維克托需要想念外頭的時候，他就會來這裡。  
「我本來是要飛去紐約參加廚師比賽的，」維克托說，「我發明了一種方法，能夠醃出非常美味的俄式醃菜。但鳥飛進我的引擎，然後，砰！」他笑了一下，「我就在這裡了。」  
勇利坐在離維克托不遠的地方，他還是不習慣維克托那種太親密的肢體接觸，「所以那些行李…？都是醃菜？」  
「是啊，」維克托伸直了雙腿，上半身往後仰、靠在背後的樹幹上，「看來只能之後重新醃一批了。」  
「唔。」勇利點點頭，在那裏坐著思考了一下，然後突然站起來，往前跑了兩步，筆直地跳下懸崖、用非常標準漂亮的跳水姿勢投入海中。  
「…？！？！！」維克托嚇壞了，「YURI！你在幹嘛！！」  
勇利替他把醃菜全撈了上來。  
當初放棄行李就是因為受了傷的維克托奄奄一息，不適合繼續待在海水中，但只有勇利一個人的話，把那些瓶瓶罐罐撈上來綽綽有餘。他把最後一罐玻璃瓶推上岸，撲通一聲在被嚇得面無表情的維克托身旁坐下，脫了上半身穿著的短袍試圖擰乾。維克托瞄了他一眼，表情突然變得有點奇怪。  
「你…」維克托結結巴巴地說，「我以為島上都是女孩子…」  
「喔，我是五百年來第一個在島上出生的男孩，」勇利說，放棄擰乾短袍，乾脆讓半濕的短袍要掛不掛要黏不黏地貼在身上。  
「噢，呃，嗯，好喔。」維克托撇開視線，轉頭開始檢查那些泡水泡了好幾個月的醃菜。

「嘿，」半夜的時候，真利偷偷從勇利房間的窗戶爬了進來，「明天那個外來者就要離開了，對吧？」  
勇利還沒睡，他端坐在床頭翻著一本關於日本室町時代貴族飲食的書籍，但是很明顯地正在心煩意亂。  
「媽媽沒明說，但，我想她是希望你和維克托一起離開的。」真利說，勇利嚇得扔了手裡的書，趴搭一聲剛好砸在靠維克托房間的那面牆上。  
「我，什麼，我不，」勇利結結巴巴地說，「但一直最喜歡外頭的是你呀！」  
「我想繼續隔著一層紗喜歡它，」真利說，「聽起來很奇怪吧？但我已經對它有太多期待，我的失望會把我淹沒，讓我忘記我的職責。」她伸出手指彈了勇利的額頭，看著她親愛的弟弟被彈得往後倒。「還記得五十多年前外頭在打仗的時候嗎？那時候你總在哭，每天都有迷失了方向的難民或負傷的軍人在霧裡離開這個世界，我那時候就知道，我的弟弟有一顆最溫柔寬和的心，擁有愛這世上所有事物的能力。」真利說，「我沒有。我可以為了這座島放棄去營救那艘被魚雷打中的軍艦，而你，」說到這裡，她笑了一下，溫柔地，「你救了維克托。」  
「我一直覺得你才是要出去的那個，」勇利躺在床上，掩著額頭，「我…我無聊又只會守規矩，我…」  
「是嗎？」他的姐姐笑著說，「你是嗎？」

「媽媽在船上放了兩人份的糧食，」真利在離開勇利房間前說，「明天早點起床，午餐要做那個。」  
「…嗯。」

真利口中的「那個」是指將醃漬過的豬排裹上麵包粉、炸得金黃油亮之後放在熱騰騰的白飯上，將半熟的蛋液澆蓋上去製成的丼飯。這個食譜是勇利最早記起來的食譜之一，雖然不是他們家族的家傳料理，卻是寬子的拿手菜；在寬子的指導之下，勇利對豬排丼也算頗有心得，真利還開過玩笑說這在外界是能夠開餐廳的好手藝。勇利從來沒有相信過媽媽和姐姐的稱讚，挑在這樣的日子指定他負責一家的午餐，果然是已經決定要讓他擔任這一代的「蒐集者」。  
勇利昨晚整夜沒睡，真利來過之後更是清醒地在床頭坐到天亮，旁邊還散著幾本他的睡前讀物。他想了很久，關於他的家人，他長大的這座島，關於外面的世界，關於維克托。  
他知道維克托是個專業的廚師，雖然比較專精歐美方面的料理，但手藝有一定水準這件事情絕對沒有人能否認；他知道維克托養了一隻毛茸茸的棕色大狗，在維克托出門期間交給他的朋友代為照顧；他知道維克托總是想到什麼就做什麼，自己開小飛機想一路飛去美國，為此還先花了一段時間去申請相關執照；他知道維克托是個溫柔的人，走在勇利早就習慣的山間狹道上，一邊是懸崖、一邊是山壁，即使維克托才是走得搖搖晃晃的那個，還是會一直注意勇利的動態。  
他對維克托隱瞞了很多，包括這座島的淵源，山上的那座塔，他們家族的職責，連平常的互動裡也有很多沒說出口的話。喜不喜歡辣椒，有沒有吃過醃鯡魚，知不知道這個，聽沒聽過那個，他一直擔心與維克托這個外來者走得太近會給對方機會入侵自己的國度，卻也因此沒發現維克托壓根對那座珍貴的塔毫無興趣，他一直只看著他而已。  
維克托在島上的期間幫助島上的人們紀錄了很多食譜，也分了一罐重要的醃菜給寬子，勇利想，他不像真利一樣對外面的世界有些了解，什麼都不懂的自己找個比較熟悉的人當嚮導，應該是非常正當的理由吧。維克托是個很不錯的人，與他一起探索這個全新的世界，應該會是個愉快的旅程。勇利不確定，他還在考慮。  
他扛著從食物庫領來的豬後腿肉經過懸崖時，絲毫不意外地看見維克托又坐在那裡，隔著一大片海水，看著躺在海底的小飛機。飛機躺在海底太久，已經被海裡的生物佔據、變成牠們的新家；維克托換回他已經很久沒穿的長袖長褲，在四季如春的島上這樣有些悶熱，他把袖子捲起來，露出這段日子裡被曬黑了的手臂。島上的烹飪器具不像維克托用過的那麼先進，勇利認得出來，這裡是被油鍋的油燙傷的小疤痕，那裏是第一次握中華菜刀時不小心劃傷的地方，還有那裡那個有點凸起來的肉芽是剔牙剔到一半被竹籤的小刺刺到的傷口。  
維克托才在島上待了幾個月，卻已經在勇利的生活裡到處留下痕跡；如果勇利今天沒有跟著走，他接下來的人生會不會被那艘小船遠去的痕跡給拽出七零八落的缺口？他不確定，他還在考慮。  
維克托看到他了，笑著打招呼、往旁邊挪了挪，挪出個空位給勇利和他手上的豬肉。  
「我沒開過船欸，」維克托說，表情看起來很樂觀，「應該可以順利抵達紐約吧。」  
勇利抱著冷凍豬肉，他很慶幸自己還在考慮到底要不要跟這個男人走。

「那個…謝謝你這些日子幫忙我們留紀錄，」勇利說，他怕體溫讓豬肉解凍得太快，往維克托的方向挪了挪，把豬肉擺在旁邊的草地上，「那些沒見過的菜餚…真的很棒，謝謝。」  
維克托過了幾秒才清清喉嚨，「煮好吃的菜給別人吃一直都是我最大的幸福，這不算什麼。」他搔搔頭，手指從瀏海的髮根往後順過去、一邊搔抓著後頸，一邊把被搔得亂七八糟的瀏海壓在頭頂，看起來有點心煩意亂，「寬子有稍微提到你要一起走的事情…我呃、那個，總之決定權在你手上」維克托急忙補充，「我非常樂意有你當旅伴。」  
勇利盯著海底那架墜毀的飛機，駕駛座附近有一群鮮豔的熱帶魚正在忙碌地確認新家，他一定是盯得太專注了才會連這麼小的細節都看得一清二楚；反正他們島上人民的身體素質也一直沒特別瞞著維克托，自己就算什麼也不說也沒關係吧。維克托的飛機機翼上畫著一隻打扮成熱狗的貴賓犬，在勇利問起的時候他非常熱情地向勇利介紹了他的每一個家人和朋友——這隻咖啡色的大狗是馬卡欽，那個臭臉的金髮少年是維克托的堂弟尤里，那個臉比尤里更臭的老先生是維克托的叔叔雅克夫，紅髮的女子是維克托的二廚米拉，旁邊褐色皮膚的長髮美女是米拉的女友薩拉，髮型前衛的是維克托餐廳的經理格奧爾基，滿臉笑容地抓著維克托自拍的少年是他的秘書披集。  
維克托從來沒有對勇利隱瞞過什麼。  
他總是有問必答，勇利問的問題可能會讓他大笑或是呆愣原地，維克托卻一直努力替勇利解答，甚至是那些連作為外來者的維克托都不一定知道的問題也是一樣。  
維克托從來沒有拒絕回答過勇利的任何問題。  
相對有問必答的維克托，勇利倒是避重就輕地閃過不少維克托提出的疑問，他的胃裡有種怪怪的感覺，就像是吃多了涼拌黃瓜似的、沉甸甸地翻攪著，勇利不知道要怎麼處理這個感受。  
如果這是因為他從來都不願意回答維克托的問題的話，現在讓維克托問一個，會不會好一些？  
勇利深呼吸了幾次，直到每個肺泡都脹滿了空氣，這才轉頭看著維克托，「因為一些原因，我一直沒有正面回答過你提出的任何問題…這讓我的胃怪怪的，」他越說越往前傾，像是要護著正在不舒服的胃似的，視線的位置已經遠遠比維克托習慣的還要低上許多，不知道為什麼，這讓維克托的臉色變得有些微妙，「所以維克托現在開始問我問題吧！我一定會好好回答！」  
維克托安靜地看著勇利，過了一會，可能是幾秒鐘、或是幾個小時，勇利覺得超漫長的，在他的心臟快要從胸口衝出來的時候，維克托撇開頭、用手摀著臉，整個人抖個不停，在勇利還來不及擔心的時候，這個小小的憋笑就轉變成沒有任何人能夠忍住的劇烈爆笑。維克托笑得整個人癱在草地上打滾，像蝦米一樣縮起來、又像竹竿一樣挺得直直的，最後一個只剩半條命的維克托氣喘呼呼地滾到勇利的大腿旁邊，顫抖著把腦袋挪到勇利的大腿上。  
「好吧、好吧，你的表情太認真了有嚇到我，」維克托一邊喘氣一邊說，「我想想…我的確有想問的問題，但是蠻私人的，希望你不要介意。」  
勇利聳聳肩，他現在最在意的事情就是維克托幹嘛要笑成那樣。  
「為什麼島上只有YURI一個男孩？」  
「喔，五年前豪依照美奈子老師信裡的囑咐去外界幫忙之後，島上就只剩下我一個男生了，」勇利說，「我也是五百年來第一個在島上出生的男性，其他人都是漂進來的，壽命比較短。名字的寫法比較難，之後再教你。」  
「嗯…這解釋了一切。」維克托說。  
「什麼意…不，等等，我問的問題已經夠多了，我不問。」  
「我完全不介意喔。」躺在勇利大腿上的維克托微笑。  
「我瞞了你很多事情，」勇利說，「你也該保留幾個我不知道的祕密。」  
「吭…」維克托有點失望地哼了聲，「好吧。」

維克托在吃過勇利的豬排飯之前一直堅持要不要跟他走是勇利的自由，但在品嘗過那碗由蛋白質和碳水化合物構成的食物之後，身經百戰、吃過世界七大洲各種食物的維克托生命被分成兩個部分，B.K.，Befrore Katsudon和A.K.，After Katsudon。維克托哭著哀求勇利陪他一起去紐約，他得了一種有生命危險的病，在未來的三十年裡要是吃不到勇利做的豬排飯的話，維克托會當場暴斃的。  
「飢餓地死去喔，」他語帶威脅地掐著勇利的手說，「超悲慘的！你得救我！」  
寬子在旁邊微笑著添了第二碗飯，真利一臉早就什麼都知道了的表情，她們在勇利提著這些日子裡從來沒見過的行李前來道別時也還是什麼都沒說，只是好好地抱了抱勇利。  
寬子提供給維克托的小船是艘比較簡陋的小遊艇，雖然小，倒也還五臟俱全；在並不寬闊的甲板上有著一扇往下通往含有浴室和臥房的小門，旁邊則是往上爬往駕駛座的短梯，有鑑於維克托說他沒開過船，駕駛座直接被勇利霸佔，維克托被他任命為大副，正七手八腳地試著把船帆升起來。勇利爬回碼頭上，再度抱了抱他的姐姐和媽媽。  
「因為那道霧的關係，一旦離開就很難回頭，」寬子說，「但是不要緊，你有這座島的血統，當你想家的時候，永遠都找得到我們。」  
「媽…」  
「用Skype撥這個帳號就行了，沒想到我們島上訊號蠻好的。」寬子遞出一張寫了一串數字和英文字母的紙條。  
勇利看看那張紙條，再看看自己媽媽。  
「我撿到一本相關的書，自學了一下怎麼架網路。」真利說，「地圖上找不到我們島實在很煩人，好想網購喔。」  
維克托選在這時候跳上碼頭，拍拍勇利肩膀，「別擔心，等我們到紐約，馬上買個手機給你！」

他們在海上顛簸的日子其實並沒有太久，不知道為什麼，在脫離濃霧之後勇利開啟自動駕駛、跑去船艙小睡了一會，睡醒的時候，已經可以在衛星地圖的小螢幕邊緣看見陸地的符號了。  
維克托身上穿著他稱為襯衫和長褲的衣物，勇利有點緊張地開始檢查自己的裝扮，第一次到外界來，他緊張又不安，甚至覺得連經過的海鷗都會挑剔他的穿著有多奇怪。他穿著島上大家都在穿的白色袍子，腰際用牛皮製的皮帶繫住，袍子一路延伸到膝蓋附近，腳上是一雙皮製涼鞋，繫帶一路從腳背往上延展到膝蓋下方不遠處，旅行用的披風只有遮擋太陽的功能，雖然能把勇利整個人從脖子遮到腳跟，但勇利很確定外界絕對沒有人這麼打扮的——他就沒看真利這麼打扮過。  
維克托正在船艙裡的小廚房忙著製作慶祝看到陸地的海陸大餐，等到維克托端著幾片塗了特製醬料的麵包跑出來時，勇利已經在駕駛座那一小塊地方踱步踱到快要把那一片金屬給踩穿了；他先是用那些麵包塞了勇利滿嘴，接著再跑回船艙，在僅存的幾件衣物裡翻找，好不容易找出一件長版風衣（勇利替牠撈上來的，上頭還有些地方沾著搓不掉的鹽粒）拿去讓勇利穿上。  
「你別擔心，我已經聯絡了我的朋友，一上岸就優先處你擔心的事情。」維克托說。  
勇利驚訝地看著他。  
「我不知道你在擔心什麼，但一定能解決的。」維克托說。

這艘小小的遊艇早已獲得靠岸的許可，他們把遊艇栓在碼頭一個還沒人租借的區域，勇利還沒來得及研究不遠處那些香噴噴的方格子裡賣的是什麼食物，就有個人影快樂地衝過來大力地擁抱維克托。  
「維克托！老闆！我真是太高興見到你了！」那個人影大喊，他身上有一股淡淡的香料味，「你知道我有多擔心你嗎！距離發薪日只剩三天了！」  
維克托拍拍那個人的背，硬是裝出一個冷漠的表情和語氣，「放開你老闆，朱拉暖，如果你還想在每個月五號領到薪水的話。」  
勇利這才看清楚這個太過歡快的人影長什麼樣子，那是一個大眼睛的深色皮膚男孩，身上有好多種顏色，和以白色一體成形的勇利相當不同。  
「嗨，」男孩一邊說一邊抓住勇利的手上下搖晃，「嗨你好！我叫披集，披集˙朱拉暖！我是維克托的秘書！」  
「我一直想問秘書是什麼，」勇利被晃的前後搖晃，「是和叔叔類似的東西嗎？」  
維克托又開始笑，「不，當然不是，秘書是幫我處理一些瑣事的人。」  
「秘書就是一小時領他一百二十元然後要幫忙擦屁股的人！」披集笑著說，一隻手不知道什麼時候已經摟上勇利的肩膀，神奇的是，勇利並不覺得討厭。  
「天啊維克托，」勇利看向維克托，「那甚至比你提過的最低基本薪資還低耶。」  
「你個小王八蛋，」維克托搖頭嘆氣，「那是我十年前剛僱用你的時候給的金額吧。」

披集開了車來，很有先見之明地租了一台空間超大的七人座休旅車，好讓維克托用那些醃菜和從島上帶來的食物把後車箱塞滿，而他本人坐在休旅車的駕駛座上就像是小孩子偷開爸爸的車似地，披集還得在屁股底下擱個鐵盒、把自己墊高。  
「美國車。」披集一邊抱怨，一邊舉起手裡的小方塊喀擦喀擦地不知道做了什麼，低下頭劈哩啪啦地敲打了起來。「那就是手機。」維克托說，一邊把後座一個硬紙盒撈過來拆開，向勇利介紹這個被他稱為劃時代偉大發明的玩意兒。而披集一邊把車開出停車場，一邊向維克托嘮嘮叨叨地提醒著要給勇利的手機裝這個裝那個，申請這個申請那個，讓擠在維克托身邊學怎麼使用手機的勇利瞬間有了想回家的慾望。  
「你說你老家不久前也裝了網路？」披集在等紅燈的時候對勇利說，「那個被濃霧包圍的神祕小島？太狂啦！」  
「他姐姐超猛，只是在海邊撿到一本雜誌，就莫名其妙架出網路、還搞出類似電腦的玩意兒，」維克托說，「非常厲害！非常神秘！」  
「不愧是保存著世界智慧的國度！」披集感嘆，用力地踩下油門，休旅車猛地衝了出去、維克托差點就把手裡的手機給砸到勇利臉上，披集在駕駛座大喊，「哎喲抱歉！我腳短，有點踩不到油門！」  
維克托把手機遞給勇利，勇利緊張地捧著這個金屬方塊、像是在膜拜這玩意兒似的；而維克托整個人趴到駕駛座旁邊，要求披集靠邊停、換他來開。維克托幾乎是在披集停下車的瞬間就竄出後座，快速地衝到駕駛座旁，把披集撈出來塞進後座。  
「哎，維克托————」  
「不准抱怨，」維克托說，「你考到駕照之後都沒有練習嗎？」  
「不是啦，」披集冷靜地說，「麻煩把我的手機給我。」他抓著自己的手機湊向勇利，當然沒忘記先繫上安全帶，「勇利！來吧，隨我一起航向浩瀚的星辰大海吧！」  
「我要先提醒你，跟勇利在船上待了好幾天的人是我。」維克托冷漠地說，穩妥地打了個左轉的方向燈。

等到維克托找到停車位的時候，勇利已經把披集稱為Insta的那個軟體學會了，同時還讓披集替他辦了帳號，互相關注之後，勇利的首頁上瞬間被倉鼠的照片影片給淹沒。勇利很耿直地開始一張一張點讚，原本還差點要在每張照片底下發表感想，被正在替他開車門的維克托阻止了。勇利的目光好不容易從手機螢幕上移開，一轉頭又被高聳入雲的商場大樓給嚇了一跳 。  
「維克托？」勇利扯著維克托的袖子，「我們來這裡幹嘛？為什麼這裡也有塔？裡頭保管了什麼？」  
「替你買衣服啊。」維克托說，「這棟是百貨公司，現在正好流行復古風，而你的短袍時尚到可以直接踩上伸展台，我只是稍微補強——」維克托拍拍勇利的手，「有點自信，親愛的。」  
「伸展台？時尚？我不——」勇利用維克托的風衣把自己再包緊了點。披集剛剛介紹了幾款可以付錢請人送食物到家裡的手機軟體，甚至不需要打電話，勇利翻了一下裏頭提供的餐點，他完全可以就這樣把自己關在住處——無論他即將住在哪裡——然後只跟維克托交流。或許還有披集。勇利還是不確定自己到外界來是不是正確的決定，他真的不知道自己在這裡幹嘛；勇利當然想融入這個世界，服裝是很好的偽裝，但勇利真的不確定這一切到底對不對——唯一確定的是，要是維克托要跟他分道揚鑣，他用游的也要馬上回到島上。  
「二樓有Jimmy Choo！」正在用手機查各樓層配置的披集開心地報告，「隔壁棟有Armani！噢噢噢我正好知道幾件一定很襯勇利的褲子！」  
維克托聳聳肩，任憑披集拖著勇利樓上樓下地到處跑；披集的確非常有眼光，簡直不像是一個廚師的助理，而是時尚圈的什麼大人物似的。他替勇利挑了一套有個粉色條紋內襯的深藍色西裝，在好幾個連會四百多種語言的勇利都念不出來的男裝品牌專櫃大肆採購，挑了幾件合身的襯衫，還有幾件勇利連試都不敢試的褲子。  
「褲子的功能應該是方便活動吧？」勇利從試衣間的布簾中間探出半顆頭，披集在遠處認真的挑選絲巾，維克托作為提供贊助的善心金主，此時只有站在試衣間門口充當衣架的作用。「是啊。」維克托說，手上拎著三件披集精心挑選的外套。勇利嚴肅地拒絕了幾件太緊的春夏新款短褲，然後那些短褲全被維克托掏卡買了下來。披集還來不及傷心，就被領帶和皮衣吸走了注意力。  
「那剛才那幾件褲子，還有現在這幾件，到底有什麼實際的功能…？」  
「唔嗯，」維克托瞇起眼睛，歪著腦袋沉思了一會兒，「有啊，很多喔。」  
「嘿維克托！」披集抓著兩條羊毛圍巾在不遠處大喊，「幫個忙？」

勇利不確定是不是外界的人都像披集這麼友善、開心、又樂於幫忙，他替勇利挑了接下來二十五年份的衣——有鑒於勇利在此之前的衣物大約是半年到一年才會更換，那些多到被維克托直接快遞回住處的服裝讓勇利不知道要怎麼辦。  
披集湊過來和他一起拍了張自拍，此時正在快樂的替照片套濾鏡，等到披集催促勇利把手機拿出來看看他剛才發上去的照片時，勇利看著照片底下幾個顏色不太一樣的字，疑惑地戳了戳披集。「這個#VN’sHe是什麼意思？這是某種張貼文章的規定嗎？」  
披集大笑，「噢不是啦，VN是維克托名字的縮寫，然後後面那個是…等等，」他突然臉色一變，認真嚴肅的挨近勇利，「他沒跟你說？他什麼都沒說？這個人弄到了網路之後就整天跟我們說你的事情欸！」  
「沒…？他該對我說什麼？」勇利很疑惑，而且很分心，他換上披集大力推薦的黑色緊身牛仔褲和黑色襯衫，正在努力適應屁屁上多了層東西的觸感。  
披集看起來想用拳頭砸自己，然後再去砸維克托。  
「維克托因為精湛的廚藝相當受媒體歡迎，當然也有很多粉絲，」披集說，「有些女性粉絲比較…有想像力？她們試圖從各種管道獲取更多維克托的消息，試著成為尼基福洛夫太太。」他幫忙勇利用手機搜索了維克托的全名，Google列出來的結果數量多到勇利抖了好大一下  
披集翻了翻他的手機，找出幾張維克托不知道怎麼傳給他的幾張照片，其中還有幾張是要離開的那天拍的，維克托從門邊、碗邊等各種地方偷拍勇利，勇利震驚地發現自己在整個過程中毫無所覺，而他甚至發現有張他和家人在廚房一起煮飯的照片，只有他背對著鏡頭、媽媽寬子和姊姊真利都偷偷轉了過來，對著鏡頭比大拇指。  
「所以他才對島上的女生們那麼彬彬有禮？他因為我是島上唯一的男性所以才…？」勇利重覆翻著照片，一邊喃喃自語，披集瞪大眼聽到他說的話，看起來又想賞人吃拳頭了。「我的老天啊，勇利！」披集大喊，「維克托從來不會因為性別而刻意討好誰或推開誰！他的秘書會穿高跟鞋上班，二廚計畫和女友一起穿維拉王的同款訂製婚紗結婚，掌管餐廳酒窖的男經理偶爾會去鋼管舞俱樂部兼差！」  
「這些讓他看起來超輕浮的舉動，純粹是因為他是一個不知道要怎麼追求另一個人的笨Gay罷了！」披集抓著勇利的肩膀前後搖晃，不在乎那件他自己剛替勇利整理好的襯衫又被弄亂，「在遇見你之前他甚至不會講冷笑話咧！你救了他剩下來的人生啊！」  
勇利愣住了，他一動也不動地呆了將近二十秒，然後才從指尖和耳尖開始變紅。  
「你們倆怎麼了？」維克托一邊收錢包一邊走過來，「披集你又開下流玩笑了？勇利怎麼臉紅成那樣？」

維克托將休旅車駛出百貨公司停車場，勇利在後座很緩慢地練習著用手機打字傳訊息，披集在一邊專心地數自己手機桌面上到底有幾個APP。

－披集 怎麼辦

－？

－一想到要跟維克托分開 我的胃就怪怪的  
－我是不是對維克托過敏啊

披集看著勇利傳來的訊息，暗暗下定決心：如果這兩成了，他一定要讓維克托請他吃飯。

Tbc.


	4. 高塔與豬-長髮公主AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「你們知道維克托有多誇張嗎？」時髦披集抱怨，「他墜海，手機好好的收在防水袋裡沒事，然後第二天他就開始到處找網路！」時髦披集大喊，「全因為他得找個人說他在島上遇見一個全世界最可愛的人類，但無法跟島上任何一個人說！」  
> 「哇賽。」巫師披集說。  
> 「而且他還搞不清楚人家性別，一直想釐清自己到底對奶子有沒有興趣，」時髦披集說，「為了報復，後來勇利搬進維克托家裡的時候我送了一件性感內衣給勇利當喬遷賀禮。維克托用了點手段讓真利研發出島上的網際網路系統之後，成天沒事幹就傳勇利的照片和關於性向的文章給我，在那邊糾結是男是女我愛他我不愛她的鳥問題！」他看起來好像很想把手上的倉鼠娃娃當成維克托給砸了，「結果他根本是勇利性戀！」  
> 「冷靜點兄弟。」咖啡廳服務生打扮的披集遞了一杯水過來，被時髦披集一口喝乾。  
> 「唉，」時髦披集喝乾玻璃杯之後嘆氣，「勇利那麼好的孩子，怎麼就偏偏跟這款在一起。」  
> 魔王披集的角又在那晃蕩，「你得承認，沒有更好的了。」  
> 「關於這個問題，我的故事應該蠻適合的，」巫師披集發出荷荷荷荷的低沉笑聲，「我的故事裡有很多很多相互比較的部分。」  
> 「你的故事超夭壽的啦！」時髦披集大喊，「我喜歡！」
> 
> 「不好意思，」披集走過去拍了拍服務生披集的肩膀，「我也想要一杯水。」

勇利手上拿著長長的木棍，驅趕著豬群，穿過森林裡的小溪流，往市集的方向前進。一旁有隻小小的棕色貴賓犬，開心地跟著木棍的方向跳來跳去，試圖想要充當牧豬犬的腳色。勇利笑著用腳把小狗推開，避免他被橫衝直撞的豬群踩到。今天是一年一度的市集日，他想要在這次的市集上賣出至少五到六頭豬，換來的麥子就足夠吃一年——但如果生意更好一些，賣出七頭或八頭，甚至全賣掉的話，勇利就能把那個總漏水的豬圈給修補好，替他的狗弄個新的小窩，在自己的枕頭裡多塞些鴨絨毛而不是空的稻穀。他一共帶了十隻豬出門，一、二、三、四…九？九隻？還有一隻去哪了？  
勇利回頭，看見森林邊緣一個背對著他的豬屁股，搖搖晃晃地往森林深處走過去的身影。  
「我的天…！」他轉頭看著小狗，「小維，我就靠你了，看著剩下這九隻，在這裡等我好嗎？」  
小維汪汪吠了兩聲，跑過去一屁股在已經開始找泥巴要躺下來睡覺的豬群旁坐下來，非常盡忠職守的模樣。  
「拜託你了！」勇利大喊，奔跑著試圖追上那隻往森林裡跑的豬。

那隻小豬今天特別有個性，任憑勇利在後面怎麼喊就是死都不回頭，在森林裡東彎西拐的，彷彿很熟悉這座牠第一次踏進來的森林。  
這座廣大的森林位在兩個國家的正中間，勇利自從十五歲離開家之後就一直住在距離森林不遠的小屋裡，用水從旁邊的河流裡取，屋前的小菜圃應有盡有，勇利偶爾會帶一頭豬去請住在不遠處的獵戶替他宰殺，再用豬肉和獵戶換一些野生的兔肉、鹿肉等等，分別製成口味不同的肉乾；骨頭的部位就拿來燉湯，配合當季的蔬菜，也是好幾餐盛宴。他的日子過得既普通又固定，每天的行程幾乎都差不多，只差在今天是特別的市集日，勇利天還沒亮就出了門，穿著他最好的麻布上衣，上面還有小小的藍色的花——那是獵戶的妻子教他繡的。繞著森林邊緣一路趕路，再往前四公里就是兩個國家舉辦混合市集的地方，勇利每年都會去，但是今年特別盛大，好像是因為鄰國的王子要娶親了。他挑了十隻最好的豬，想要趁鄰國全國上下都被這份歡欣鼓舞的氣息感染，在市集上賣個好價錢、討個好彩頭，九隻豬當然也可以，但十隻豬的價格總是比九隻多上一些。勇利想著十隻豬能蓋個新的狗屋，新的茅草屋頂，和替獵戶家三胞胎買幾套畫圖用具，心裡就覺得一陣開心，腳下越發努力地追著那隻逃跑的豬。  
平常他養的豬都很乖的，不只小維，就連他自己手上的那柄長木棍都不太派得上用場，但今天怎麼搞的，就這隻特別橫衝直撞？

「小豬！快回來！」勇利氣喘呼呼地翻過一個粗壯的樹墩，撥開面前樹叢的葉片，臉被細小的枝枒畫出細碎的傷痕，一陣陽光越過樹梢照著他的眼睛，亮得他睜不開眼——  
好不容易睜開眼睛，出現在他面前的卻不是更多的樹葉樹枝或更往深處去的林中小徑，而是一座三面環山的小山谷，日出的金黃色陽光灑在山谷中，潺潺小溪流過山谷正中央，厚實翠綠的草皮上開著不知名的花。勇利穿著墊了好幾層底的布靴，卻依然能夠感受到草地的柔軟。被陽光照得璀璨又神聖的山谷中央有個細細長長的建築物，就在溪流旁邊，就在陽光直射的地方，白色的牆面被照得閃閃發亮。

那是一座塔。  
一座找不到門的高塔，鵝黃色的外牆被不知名的銀白藤蔓纏得看不見原本的顏色，遠看時還以為整座塔原本就是白色的。高塔有著淺藍色的屋頂，遠看就像精靈還是仙女的屋子似的，非常美麗。勇利到處追著跑的那隻豬此時正在高塔邊的一個水潭裡開心的打滾，勇利無奈地嘆了一口氣，小心翼翼地多走幾步、更接近高塔一些，正要伸手去把那隻不聽話的小豬給拽起來時，頭頂卻突然傳來個好聽的聲音。  
「你要不要上來喝個茶？」  
說話的人從窗台探出半個身體，臉逆著光，勇利什麼都看不到，只看到對方一頭半透明的長髮垂落下來，在陽光底下閃閃發光，好像精靈一般。  
「…我該走了，」勇利推推水塘裡的小豬，「我還得趕路。」  
「上來喝杯茶嘛，」那個人笑著說，「我被困在這裡好久了，都沒有跟人說過話。」  
「…只能一杯喔。」勇利不知道為什麼，他居然沒辦法拒絕。  
那個人笑了，轉身縮回窗台內，「後退點喔！」  
一條粗壯的銀色藤蔓從高得像在天堂邊緣的窗口被拋下來，勇利小心地戳了戳那根藤蔓，回頭看了看在水塘裡打呼嚕的小豬一眼，還來不及說什麼，藤蔓就自己動了起來、把他攔腰捲著，小心翼翼又快速地往上抬起。  
勇利只感覺到胃裡一陣強烈的擠壓感，一陣一陣的風呼嘯過耳邊，一轉眼他已經被安穩的放在高塔的窗台上，藤蔓還親切地在他腰側摩娑了幾下，這才放他進到塔裡見見被關在這裡的神秘人士。  
「嗨，你出現在山谷裡我真的好開心喔，」放著兩套茶杯的小桌旁站著一個人，介於深紫色和深藍色得的長袍鬆鬆地掛在身上，腰際用了條銀色的編織腰帶隨意地繫著，長過腰的的銀色長髮滑過肩膀，容貌清秀英俊、像深山裡盛開的百合花，若不是喉間有明顯的喉結、一時之間還真的難以辨認這個人是男是女。「我在這裡待了好久，一直都沒有人可以說說話，你是這麼久以來的第一個耶。」這個人一邊幫勇利倒茶、一邊指著旁邊的杯盤碟罐，「檸檬？牛奶？」  
勇利搖搖頭，接過他的那杯茶。  
「這一帶很少會有人經過耶，你叫什麼名字？你是做什麼的？你多大？你是哪個國家的人？東國還是西國？你怎麼會來這裡？」像仙女一樣的神秘人往自己杯子裡丟了好多方糖，小心地倒進牛奶，這才坐下來和勇利聊天，似乎真的從來沒接觸過外面的世界，一連問了好多個問題。  
「呃，」勇利嚇得嗆了一下，「我的名字是勇利，在東國一個偏僻的鄉下地方養豬，今年十八。只是個隨處可見的養豬人家罷了。」他盯著手上的茶杯看，白淨的瓷杯上小心地用金色得顏料描繪著花草和神話動物，精緻得讓勇利有點緊張，「今天在兩國邊境有市集，我想把我養的豬帶去賣，在路上有一隻小豬跑掉，追著追著就到這裡來了。」勇利緊張地撓腦袋。  
「市集？」銀色長髮的美人捧著臉頰看他，茶杯隨意地擱在兩個手肘之間。  
「對呀，好像是慶祝鄰國王子要結婚的關係，今年會辦得特別盛大…。」勇利小心地啜飲一口熱茶，他到現在還是不能適應這麼高溫的茶水，就和小時候一樣。  
「是因為王子啊…」美人雙手交疊、撐著他自己的下巴，噘起嘴好像在認真地考慮什麼。  
「聽說和王子妃是從小就訂下的婚約，傍晚就要騎上白馬出發去迎娶，據說整個迎親的隊伍會一路從皇宮綿延到王子妃家裡耶。」  
銀髮的美人問了很多很多和這個婚禮有關的事情，勇利一個小小養豬戶，知道的其實也都只是鄉野間的傳說，實際上會怎麼進行他也不知道——何況他家那一段可是有很多泥塘的呢，鄰國的王子殿下真的會經過每戶人家的門口，以宣示他迎娶王子妃的決心嗎？  
勇利瞄了一眼外頭太陽的位置，「呃我真的該走了，」他使勁吹涼茶杯裡剩下的茶水，一飲而盡。令勇利驚訝的是，銀髮美人也跟著喝乾了茶杯，扣地一聲放回茶盤上，走進後面的房間、換下長袍，改穿一套便於行動的合身裝扮和長靴。  
「呃，」勇利說，「這是…？」  
「來接我的人中午會到，但是我不想跟他們走呢。」美人微笑著說，抓起旁邊一把銀色的縫紉剪刀，另一隻手把長髮全撥到胸前，伸出剪刀正要剪下、被勇利伸手阻止了。  
「等等、為什麼？」勇利有點慌張地說，「頭髮能留到這麼長很難吧？為什麼要剪掉這麼美麗的長髮？」  
「因為太好認了啊。」美人理直氣壯地說。  
「呃。」  
「而且我想跟勇利一起穿過森林去市集逛逛呢～帶著這麼長的頭髮很麻煩呀。」  
「可、可是，」勇利說，「這麼長的頭髮難道沒有蘊含什麼魔法之類的東西嗎？就這樣剪了會不會…」  
「當然有啊，」美人說，「只是變美的魔法，沒什麼了不起的。」  
說著他就把頭髮一刀剪了，剪得非常參差不齊，瀏海和後頸的髮絲剪得一樣長，最後還是勇利看不下去，主動替他修剪。  
「哇賽，頭好輕喔！」美人沒了長髮輔助倒也沒有變得不美，反而多了股神祕的俊帥氣質，開心得在鏡子前欣賞新髮型時讓勇利忍不住多看了好幾眼。這麼說已經委婉了許多，勇利幾乎是直直盯著沒轉開視線過。  
「我叫維克托，」美人在鏡子前轉了幾圈之後，停下來看著勇利，「接下來的旅程請多指教。」

勇利在維克托剪了頭髮之後才後知後覺地想起來，剛才帶他上來得那個銀色藤蔓若是維克托用魔法操縱的，那剪了頭髮之後還有辦法用那個藤蔓下到地面上嗎？  
「噢那個呀，」維克托輕鬆地說，「那個是把我關在這裡的人放的，那個藤蔓會隨著我的意志帶人上去或下來，但是絕對不會碰我。」  
「什麼樣的魔法藤蔓啊，太奇怪了吧？」勇利說。  
「所以囉！騎士先生！」維克托開心地大喊，「待會藤蔓會捲著你的腰把你放到地面上，而我呢，」他微笑著從後方抱住勇利，「會這樣抱著你，在不被藤蔓發現的狀況下跟你一起下去喔！」  
「太危險了！」勇利驚嚇地大喊，「沒有別的方法嗎？」

勇利的上衣是他平常在菜園裡忙碌時也會穿的衣服，為了透氣做得相當寬鬆，他用麻線編織了一條大日子才會用的腰帶，就是要在像今天這樣的大日子使用的，為了讓維克托也能安全地下到地面，勇利用那條腰帶把他們兩個綁在一起，然後用自己寬大的上衣包住維克托，維克托在他的衣服底下、牢牢地抱著他的腰，試著不讓藤蔓發現、悄悄地離開那座高塔。  
他們安全地被藤蔓安放在地上，維克托偷偷掀起衣服一角，看到藤蔓一如往常靜靜地收回塔裡時忍不住開心地尖叫，正想要伸手去摸摸一邊草地上的花朵，卻被他和勇利腰際的麻繩給扯了一下，一起摔倒在地上。  
「哈哈哈哈，對不起！」他一邊揉著勇利的腦袋一邊道歉，看起來興奮極了，似乎隨時都會把勇利抱起來親個不停。  
因為勇利的衣物把維克托可能被藤蔓碰到的地方好好地包著的關係，設來防止維克托跑走的魔法全都沒發現維克托已經離開了高塔，維克托在山谷裡到處蹦蹦跳跳地潑水摘花，最後那些花全被一股腦地扔到正試圖把熟睡的小豬從水塘裡拉出來的勇利身上。  
「我們已經晚了，」勇利一邊皺眉一邊把身上的花抖下來，「出了森林之後還得走四公里，所以拜託你路上不要玩得太過頭了。」  
「啥？」維克托開心地咧開一個微笑，手上是一個編給小豬戴的花圈。  
「我…唉，」勇利揉臉，「走吧。」

小維的確是盡忠職守的好牧豬犬，但並不是因為狗狗的牧豬技巧高招，而是因為勇利那剩下的九隻豬全都滾在泥巴裡睡著了。小維一看到勇利的身影就興奮地衝過來，在兩人的腳邊蹦蹦跳跳地吠叫，維克托蹲下來揉揉小維毛茸茸的腦袋，「這可愛的小毛球是誰呀？」  
「這是我養的狗，他叫小維。」勇利撿起被他扔在路邊的木棍，漫不經心地戳醒豬群。  
「這不是常見的養豬人家會養的狗呢。」維克托說。  
「我撿到的。」勇利說。  
小維一直跟在勇利腳邊，維克托在不遠處研究樹上的梨子，小維看看維克托、再看看勇利，最後扒拉起勇利的褲腿，差點把他的好褲子給撓壞了。  
「我知道，我知道那就是他，」勇利蹲下來，小聲地對小維說，「但是他沒提到，我怎麼問？」  
小維嗚咽了幾聲，勇利伸手搔搔牠的腦袋，「我曉得啦…但是我要怎麼跟他解釋我為什麼這在？」  
「勇利！」維克托抓著幾顆梨子跑過來，「這梨子好甜耶，你吃！」

勇利其實不是養豬人家，他是東國王室的唯一獨子。  
他還有一個姐姐，王位繼承人輪不到他，跟姐姐比起來他少了很多王位繼承人需要考慮的煩人事務，比方「結婚跟誰結對國家最有利｣就是其中一個。當姐姐還在為此煩惱時，勇利已經在姐姐十六歲的生日舞會上跟一個異國的銀髮貴族訂了親，而且還是兩個小朋友手拉手打勾勾之後才讓彼此的父母知道。勇利的父母親不太在意，八歲和十二歲小孩子說好長大要結婚的約定被父母們當作是玩笑，沒想到六年之後，一封印著西國國徽的信件寄到東國王室手上：當初和勇利訂下婚約的貴族其實是西國的王子，今年成年的他，還記得當年與勇利約定，在信裡承諾，等勇利成年，一定會騎著高大稀有的純白駿馬從西國的皇宮將紅地毯和玫瑰花瓣一路鋪到西國皇宮門口，將他的新娘迎娶回家。  
勇利當年十四歲，壓根不記得八歲時跟人訂過這樣的約定；他的父母不樂見他想要毀約的打算，始終勸他再想想，偏偏十四歲的勇利什麼也聽不進去，過了幾個月，十五歲生日一過，便帶上一些些衣物和心愛的小狗，離家出走了。這麼不周延的離家出走，國王跟王后怎麼會不知道？他們也明白兒子心裡的糾結，偷偷整理好一棟小屋，讓御前侍衛一家住在附近，這才讓勇利一個人在皇宮外生活。  
勇利本來在宮裡就不太需要服侍，自己一個人出來住倒也落得輕鬆，一眨眼就是三年。

他看到維克托時就知道了，這個人八成就是西國的王子，那個和自己訂下婚約的對象。  
西國的王子在各個方面都非常出色，也因此在各國王室之間有一定的名氣，一般民眾之間甚至發行了專門討論西國王子的八卦小報，勇利還訂閱過一陣子。  
八歲的記憶實在太模糊了，他不記得到底和這個人做了什麼約定，或是和這個人之間有過怎樣的曾經、居然會讓維克托念念不忘，就在勇利滿十八歲的這一年，就在勇利生日的這一天，這個人真的要騎上白色駿馬，身後飛舞著花，迎接的隊伍綿延幾百公里，打算迎接他回他們的家。  
維克托為什麼會在那個塔裡，周遭還被設了好幾個要防止他跑走的咒語？勇利想不明白，但也不想弄明白；他已經躲了維克托這麼久，命運卻還是用了奇怪的方式將他們牽到了一起，維克托說的「來接他的人」大概是西國皇宮的人，雖然不知道他為什麼不想回去，但看來事情是有轉圜餘地的。  
那乾脆就這樣吧，他帶維克托去市集，找機會和他說清楚自己是誰、還有他們兩個或許都不想結婚的這件事。

以勇利的腳程，四公里不到一個小時就走到了，他有點驚訝維克托的腳程居然跟得上；他們在市集剛開始變熱鬧的時候抵達，維克托向路旁的小女孩買了兩個比他做的更大、更鮮豔的花圈，掛在勇利和他自己身上；勇利也順利的找到好的買主，這位兩頭這位三頭地，帶來的十頭小豬一下子就賣光了。他揣著裝滿了碎銀的錢包，一下子不知道要做什麼，然後被維克托一把扯住手臂、拖進市集最熱鬧的部分。這個市集裡什麼都有，維克托買了兩個夾著醃火腿的三明治還有兩杯莓子果汁，先把兩個人都餵飽了才抓著勇利開始參與各種他看到的活動：在石板地上用粉筆畫圖，大胃王吃派比賽，騎著驢子搖搖晃晃地繞著圈打轉，小維始終不知疲倦地在一邊開心地蹦蹦跳跳。  
「勇利，這個送你。」維克托買下了一個用黏土做成的小擺設，那是西國的國徽，像顆冉冉升起、光芒四射的太陽，他把這個小東西小心翼翼地放進勇利的手掌心，再把勇利的手合攏，好好地包裹住那顆小太陽。「你在太陽升起的時候出現，把我從塔裡救了出來。」維克托說，「你就是我的太陽。」  
勇利看看他，再看看手心裡的太陽。  
「嗯…謝謝。」他笑著說。

勇利心裡更篤定了。  
維克托大概也跟他一樣、不記得當年到底做了什麼約定，雖然不願意接受這樁婚事，卻又不得不遵守承諾。比起當年根本不記得怎麼結下的姻緣，他們都更願意把握眼前的未來。尤其是勇利，看過那麼多關於維克托的軼聞，他就更不想和維克托結婚。這麼優秀的人，絕對能把他的國家帶往更好的方向去，沒有必要因為他們莫名其妙的婚約被困在其中。  
「維克托…」  
「嗯？」在不遠處一個賣玻璃工藝品的小攤位把玩一串玻璃珠吊飾的維克托抬起臉，玻璃珠五彩繽紛的光芒打在他開心的面龐上，勇利一下子又說不出口了。  
「不，沒什麼…」勇利搖搖頭，「啊，那邊好像有給小狗的玩具，我過去看看。」  
維克托在原地看著勇利跑開，蹲下來把坐在他腳邊的小維抱進懷裡，「你的主人有點特別耶，」維克托說，「可是你知道嗎，我覺得他比那個我只見過一面的未婚夫來得好太多了。」  
小小的狗狗對維克托沒有絲毫敵意，親熱地舔了舔他的臉。  
在不遠處的小廣場上，有個演奏著提琴的男人開始和他的夥伴們一塊演奏起活潑開心的曲子，周遭的人們紛紛開始找人搭檔，兩兩一組在廣場中央圍成圈，旋轉著、跳躍著，手心互相交握，鼻尖擱在彼此的頸側，眼光交會。維克托也拉著勇利跳進人群裡，維克托沒有見過這種舞步，乾脆讓勇利當領舞的那個，讓勇利牽著他的手高舉過頭頂、在原地旋轉一圈，原本還一直顧慮著些什麼的勇利被開心的氣氛感染，額頭和維克托相抵，距離他好近好近，摟著維克托的腰、讓他往後躺倒，再把他拉回自己懷裡，動作熟悉的不可思議，但維克托只顧著盯著那對閃閃發光的眼睛看，沒有空閒去注意勇利以外的任何事物。他們的目光相合，微醺的雙頰互相擦過對方的，眼神始終被黏在彼此身上，勇利甚至差點流下眼淚，只因為他捨不得眨眼。

太陽慢慢往西邊偏，勇利算了算時間也該往回走了。他找不到對維克托坦白的機會，只能有點自暴自棄地想，即使西國王子的坐駕真的一路駛到皇宮門口，但當事人不見蹤影，那也不可能結得成婚，對吧。  
他正打算向維克托道別，卻看見維克托安靜地看著遠方，好幾個騎著馬狂奔、一路向這裡過來的人影正在接近，勇利還來不及問，手就被維克托緊緊牽住。  
「我有事情瞞著你，我很抱歉，」維克托說，「勇利，可以請求你幫我一個忙嗎？」  
「回答我一個問題就好，維克托，」勇利盯著那些漸漸靠近的騎士們，「你今天玩得開心嗎？」  
「當然！」維克托大喊，「今天是我人生最快樂的一天！」  
「那就太好了，」勇利說，慢慢的往後退、讓自己淹沒在漸漸往這裡圍過來的圍觀人群裡，「我只是一個隨處可見的養豬戶罷了，被魔法和高塔困住的美人什麼的，都應該和我毫無關係才對。」  
維克托被騎士們團團圍住，他什麼也來不及說，更來不及攔住勇利，那個穿著普通卻閃閃發光的普通少年就這樣穿過因為好奇而包圍過來的人群，消失在他的視線裡。那隻長得和維克托養的大狗很像的小維也跟著不見了，好像他對維克托的喜愛只是因為主人並不討厭維克托似地，對這個人本身並沒有任何留戀。

「殿下。」領頭的騎士跳下馬，朝維克托鞠躬，喚了部下把隊伍中沒人騎的那匹白馬牽過來，將韁繩遞給維克托。  
「不能就這樣算了嗎，」維克托嘆氣，「這麼多年來對方都毫無音信，現在這樣好多此一舉喔。」  
「不行。」騎士說，「什麼鋪紅毯啊騎白馬啊是您當年自己承諾的。要反悔也得反悔得好看一點，至少到了王子妃那裡再說好一起逃婚之類的。」  
「我恨年輕時的自己。」維克托又嘆氣。  
「巫師大人剛剛在宮裡大鬧了一陣喔，」騎士說，「因為殿下您突破他的法術跑掉的關係，幻化成藤蔓的那隻倉鼠受傷了。回去記得向巫師大人道歉。」  
「他不要聽雅可夫的話把我關起來不就好了。」維克托說。  
「那是因為殿下您在婚禮前夕意圖離家出走啊，」騎士看起來頭很痛的樣子，「東國的王子殿下雖然沒有表示過意見，但想必也像他的父母一樣守信用；幾年前還寫信來誇下海口說要盛大地把自己娶回家的男人在婚禮前夕消失無蹤，對方會怎麼想？」  
「那也不該把我軟禁起來啊。」維克托不悅地說。  
「就三天而已。」騎士嘆氣。  
「超久的啦。」維克托嘟囔著。  
「好了啦，」旁邊一位騎在黑馬上的女騎士說，「我們還得讓殿下洗個澡換身衣服咧。」  
「我倒希望對方像那個養豬的小可愛一樣不在乎我全身都是灰塵和汗漬，」維克托說，「你們該不會找了人代替我走王城到這裡的這段路吧？我好像看到後頭有紅地毯？」  
女騎士指指隊伍中央的另一批白馬，上頭有個穿著比較華麗顯眼的騎士，但一下馬就能明顯看出身材遠比維克托要嬌小，那個騎士摘下頭盔、露出一頭金髮，罵罵咧咧地走過來，準備用他堅硬的鞋尖踢斷維克托的骨頭。  
「哎呀尤里！」維克托咧開嘴，張開雙手歡迎他的小弟弟，「你也來啦！」  
尤里把手上的頭盔用力砸進維克托懷裡，「你他媽的王八蛋——你要是再偷溜一次——再讓我偽裝成你一次——！」他大吼，「我就把你那廢物屁股從王座上踹下來！然後自己登基！」  
女騎士朝目瞪口呆的村民微笑，「沒事沒事，他們在排演話劇，王子結婚典禮要表演的，得抓緊時間練習。」

維克托想了很久，關於那個多年以前和他約定長大之後要結婚的小男孩。  
從兩國邊境進入東國，一路往東國王城行進的路上，維克托表面上微笑著和途中的每個人打招呼，一邊在心裡悄悄放了一個天平，一邊是未曾謀面的未婚夫，一邊是那個陪自己在市集玩了一天的養豬男孩。  
他們跳舞的時候，有點什麼從維克托心臟深處的浮出來，然後拽著他往那個深處沉淪。他至今仍然不明白當初發誓呵護並專注深愛他唯一的未婚夫的自己心裡到底抱持著什麼樣的情感，就算曾經有過悸動，那個心臟跳動的頻率也早已因為對方長年來的毫無回應而消失無蹤，維克托不太確定他該不該對這份已經被忘記的心動負責任；距離許下約定也已經過了十年，當年那個只有八歲的孩子還記得他嗎？  
八成是不記得吧。  
記憶中模糊不清的那個孩子和養豬男孩的模樣模模糊糊地重疊在一起，又各自分開，佔據他胸口的兩側。選哪一邊對他自己而言都是徒勞，維克托明白，就像勇利從頭到尾都覺得他和維克托的相遇只是一場意外，他還想更加親近對方的這份心思既蒼白又虛弱，他沒辦法對勇利說更多留在我身邊這樣的話，自己已經在十年前替身邊的空位預了約，卻在即將迎接座上賓的此時此刻遇見了一個想讓他插隊、進入自己世界的人。  
可以的話他想選勇利。維克托真想選勇利，他想現在就調轉馬頭、沿著勇利離開的方向一路尋找這個閃閃發光的男孩。他短短二十二年的人生裡卻有無數個第一次是和勇利一起經歷，他還想再和勇利多跳幾支舞，一起從驢背上被甩進泥巴裡，一起吃藍莓派把半張臉都吃得藍藍的，一起喝酸得要命的莓子果汁、互相取笑對方的表情有多滑稽。就像勇利教了他怎麼享受生命一樣，維克托有好多想和勇利一起分享一起經歷的事物，就連路邊一隻綠得不可思議的蚱蜢他都想捧在掌心裡現給勇利看，他想說以前被家教老師責罰、最後卻兩個人保持同樣的姿勢一起睡著的故事給勇利聽，他想告訴勇利自己曾經被花園裡玫瑰的倒影嚇哭過，想好好牽一牽勇利的手。  
維克托的未來可以沒有十年之約的未婚夫，但是不能沒有勇利。  
他百分之百確定勇利闖入山谷絕對是上天要讓他們相遇的天意，如果命運只能幫他到這裡，就算要維克托顛覆世界，他也想要牽起那個養豬男孩汗濕的手心。

東國的王城已經近在眼前，東國的國王、王后和第一公主穿著盛裝在宮殿門口迎接維克托和他的隨從們，走在維克托右側的女騎士偷偷四處張望了一下，除了好多張帶著愉快笑容的面孔以外，沒有見到和他們王子一樣愁雲慘霧的人。  
東國的王熱情地將維克托迎入大殿，大殿內布置著用來招待維克托一行人的食物和酒水，維克托讓自己的隨從們卸下鎧甲、盡情享用桌上的盛宴，自己則端著酒杯，走到窗邊加入東國國王和王后。  
「國王陛下、皇后陛下，」維克托舉起酒杯表達敬意，「非常感謝您為我們設下的這場盛宴。」  
「應該的，」東國的王有著非常和善的面容，總是溫暖地微笑著，「你們長途跋涉而來，這只是一點小小心意罷了。」  
「說到這個…陛下，我很抱歉，」維克托說，「我可能…無法按照約定迎娶您的兒子。」  
「我在半途中遇見一名閃閃發光的男孩，他向我展示了這個世界的平凡與美好。」  
「我有好多好多想和他一起體會領略的事物，而我不能同時對兩個人抱以這份專注的心意。」  
「我真的很抱歉。」  
「…閃閃發光？」東國國王驚呼，「你遇到的是精靈嗎？」  
「或許吧。」維克托笑著回答。  
和國王一樣有著溫暖笑臉的皇后走過來，握著維克托沒有拿著酒杯的那隻手，「能夠遇見能讓你抱持這份心意的人真的非常幸運，我們都會祝福你的，」皇后說，「但是這樣的事情，還是要和本人說會比較好喔。」  
她看著大殿另一頭，向某個角落招了招手，東國的王子殿下從布簾後慢慢地走出來。

但維克托絕對不會認不出來的，即使他們只認識了一天，即使他洗去了一身的泥灰土塵，即使他換了一身東國風格的禮服正裝，即使他摘下眼鏡、把瀏海全都往後梳起，即使白天的他什麼也沒有說，但維克托絕對不會認不出來的。  
這是勇利，那個養豬的勇利，宣稱自己隨處可見的勇利。  
你明明這麼特別。

「嗨，我是說，您好。」東國的王子說，「對不起我白天什麼也沒說，我一直覺得這一切都是誤會，你如果想解除婚約我完全能夠理解，畢竟都過了十年——」  
「對啊，都過了十年，」維克托有點恍惚地說，「我居然就這樣白白浪費了十年。」  
他一把把勇利拉進懷裡。  
「你還記得你問我的那個問題嗎？」維克托說。  
「…記得，當然記得。」  
「我開心快樂，是因為你。因為有你帶領，我才看見這個世界無處不在的美好，」維克托半張臉埋在勇利肩膀上，眼睛被勇利禮服的刺繡磨得發酸，「那你呢？你今天玩得開心嗎？」  
「我不知道，」勇利埋在他肩膀上，「我的腿不聽使喚，手指發麻，胃裡像吃了鉛塊一樣沉甸甸的。」他說，「但是我真的很高興能再見到你。」

「看吧，」巫師和侍衛一家躲在窗簾後面偷看，「我就說硬把他帶回來是對的！」  
「你才不是，你是記恨他弄傷你的倉鼠才不讓我們跟他說勇利就是他未婚夫的。」尤里手上捧著盤子，一邊大啃烤豬肋排、一邊蹲在盆栽後面隱匿身形，嘴裡塞滿了美味的豬肉，還是硬要吐槽巫師。  
「我至少有詛咒他們過著幸福快樂的生活，直到永遠啊！」巫師理直氣壯地說，但已經沒有人在聽他狡辯了，不遠處的那對未婚夫夫已經把彼此的衣物哭濕一片，讓看的人全都心窩暖洋洋地反胃著。

Tbc.


	5. 神-魔法公主AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「這對恩愛的智障喔。」時髦披集評論。  
> 「我承認我的確有一點點報復心態，」巫師披集說，「但我除了號召全世界瞞著維克托之外，就真的啥也沒做了。要怪就怪勇利的玻璃心吧。他可是離家出走去隨便養豬都能把小豬養的白白胖胖的男人！」  
> 「我懂你的意思，」魔王披集說，「勇利超讚，但他就是不信。」  
> 訓練服披集跟著用力點頭，「他還要維克托不停用讚美餵養他整整一年才終於比較有自信耶，他們都已經變成一對那麼噁心的花滑金色情侶了，卻還是一直說自己隨處可見！」  
> 有個穿著類似日式短掛服裝的披集晃了過來，「怎麼聊得這麼火熱啊這兒？有新來的？」  
> 「你好，」披集舉起手向短掛披集揮了揮，「我很感謝你們的經驗分享，但我的世界實在是，很難套用啊。」  
> 「為什麼這麼說？」魔王披集問。  
> 「我這裡的勇利是狼人，但其實長的有點像柴犬。」披集回答，喝光杯裡的最後一點水，「而維克托，沒有人能夠親眼證實，但傳說他是吸血鬼。你們這裡有沒有游泳池？介意我泡一下嗎？」  
> 「狼人、吸血鬼和人魚一起比花滑競賽的世界，」訓練服披集有點茫然地說，「我有點跟不上進度。」  
> 找到水池並把自己扔進去的披集舒適地抗議著，「嘿，不是人魚，是塞壬。我們塞壬實際多了。」  
> 「非人生物的話我可以說說我的故事噢，」短掛披集說，「但是我不知道這算不算生物欸。」  
> 「你不要暴雷好不好啊，」時髦披集說，「但你是披集，所以算了。」

披集蹲在院子的小水塘旁，盯著泡在裡面的那顆西瓜。  
「你盯著看也不會馬上變涼。」一邊的屋簷下，有個黑髮的人影坐在那裏搖扇子，滿臉不悅地挪動身體，試圖離太陽照到的地方再遠一點。  
「這個夏天為什麼這麼熱啊…」披集哀嘆著，一屁股坐到那個人旁邊，身上的汗水和散發出的熱氣讓對方臭著臉把他用力推開。「承吉你很壞欸！」披集大喊。  
「一定是因為山神還沒消氣。」承吉搖著扇子，臉色陰鬱地看著遠方的山脈。「去年多獵的那一頭山豬讓山神生氣了。」

他們居住的這個小村落在山腳底下，十幾戶人家錯落地圍繞著旁邊的小湖泊，並挖了渠道從小湖泊裡引水到自家的田地和院子裡，為數不多的獵人們偶爾會上山去打隻鹿或山豬帶回村裡，日子平淡而恬靜。那一天卻不太一樣，一批商隊經過他們的村莊，在幾戶人家借了院子休息，看見獵戶家掛著的那些動物毛皮便開價想要收購，獵戶家的兒子剛成家，為了讓遠從另一個村莊嫁過來的新婚妻子可以過上好一點的生活，一個人偷偷上山、獵了隻中等體型的山豬回來。  
天色慢慢暗去，月亮出現在天空中，獵戶剛把山豬搬回家，都還沒把皮從肉上扒下來，遠遠的就看到山頂上站著兩隻棕色的大狗，毛茸茸的、一點齜牙裂嘴的兇相也沒有，只是安靜地一直盯著這個方向。在兩隻大狗的背後，從山的另一邊慢慢浮現一個巨大的人影，半透明的身體上環繞著白色的霧氣，時不時還會浮現嘶吼著的動物模樣。半透明的巨人手扶著兩隻大狗站立的那座山，巨大的身影緩緩向前傾身，沒有臉龐的面孔像一大片烏雲遮住了獵戶家正上方的天空，巨大的手掌伸過來，在獵戶家上方比了一個沒有人看得懂的手勢，接著便幻化成一片霧氣消散不見。  
那是大概一年之前發生的，隨後的連日暴雨和突然爆發的山洪幾乎摧毀了他們這個小小的村莊，從來沒見過的巨大犬隻和巨人把倖存的居民嚇得幾乎全搬走了，只剩下零星幾戶人家還居住在這裡，小小的耳語在他們之中流傳，關於巨大犬隻和透明巨人的傳說。  
田地荒置，渠道堵塞，披集他們的屋子最靠近山腳的湖泊，重新梳理過的水道把乾淨的湖水流進他們的院子和小小的菜園裡，偶爾披集會去湖裡撈魚，小而靜謐的村莊變得比以前更加安靜，帶著點無處可去的絕望感，只是還有一絲心跳地活著。

「你看，那是什麼？」披集推推搖扇子搖得快要入眠的承吉，在波光粼粼的湖面上多了一個小黑點，遠看看不清楚、貌似是一個人影。  
「…是人嗎？為什麼會有人在湖裡？」承吉刷的一下子站起來往湖邊跑，披集被他扔在後面，兩個人一前一後的跑到湖邊，水中的那個影子漸漸變得清楚，是一個仰面朝上、在水裡毫無意識地漂浮著的人。「得把他撈上來才行！」披集噗通一聲跳下水，接住承吉拋過來的繩索，手腳並用地慢慢朝那個人那裡游去，接近了之後把繩索繞過對方的腋下、在頭頂繫了一個好緊的繩結，兩人一個在水裡、一個在岸上施力，好不容易才把這個人拖到湖邊。  
不知為何出現在湖中央的是個黑色短髮的年輕男人，穿著一身靛藍色的服裝，湖泊除了靠山的這一側，其他三個方向都被森林包圍，這個人只可能是從山上下來的、或是從森林裡走出來的，要不就是從水裡浮上來的。他的身上沒有攜帶任何刀具，披集趴在他的胸膛上仔細地聽著、確定對方還有呼吸心跳。  
「這個村莊被山神詛咒的事情大家都知道，」承吉說，「我不懂怎麼還有人敢來。」  
披集蹲在還沒清醒的青年旁邊，盯著瞧了半晌，然後伸出食指在青年臉上戳來戳去。  
「不要玩他。」承吉朝披集後腦杓來了一下。  
「你真的對我很壞耶。」披集嘟囔著。

勇利醒過來的時候一下子分不清楚自己在哪裡，身上的衣物被脫得只剩下最貼身的那兩件，其他幾件全都被根竹竿串起來，懸在半空中讓底下的火烤著，就和火堆上的那幾串魚一樣。夏末初秋的天氣，即使入夜了也還保有一定程度的燥熱，勇利坐起身子，用力眨眨眼，想依靠微弱的火光打量周遭的環境，他不小心撞翻了旁邊的什麼，碰撞的聲響讓勇利嚇了一大跳，不知道在哪裡的門後響起腳步聲和說話的聲音。  
一個大眼睛的少年舉著油燈進來了，勇利這才看清楚，他移動的時候不小心打翻的是放在旁邊的一碗水，或許是準備給他喝的，那個裝著水的木碗躺倒在旁邊，看起來有點可憐的樣子。  
「啊太好了，你醒了，」少年說，「我們一直在擔心你喔。承吉緊張到去剖西瓜了。」  
另一個人抱著一大塊什麼進來了，「明明是你想吃。」他把那一大塊東西放在地上，勇利才看清楚原來那是個木盆，裡面裝滿切好的四大塊西瓜。  
舉著油燈的少年笑了一下，走到勇利旁邊去推牆壁，他這才知道原來這一片其實是可以移動的門板，打開來就是正對著湖泊的走廊，外面的天色已經黑了，半掛在空中的月亮把湖面曬得像一個裝了珍珠的大碗，而今天晚上居然看不見星星。  
「我是披集，」少年放下油燈，把手伸到木盆裡抓起一塊西瓜，「切西瓜的是承吉，我們白天在湖裡撈到你。」  
承吉也拿了一塊瓜，把整個木盆推過來，「這裡是被山神詛咒的村莊，希望你是無意間闖進來的。」  
「我，呃，我是勇利，」勇利在兩人盯著他的目光之下也拿了一塊，「可以這麼說…我其實是來探視朋友的，只是他好像不在這裡。」  
「很多人都不在這裡了，」披集嚼著瓜，含糊不清地說，「自從山神生氣之後，大家就搬走了。」  
「山神生氣？」勇利不明白，承吉瞥了他一眼、吐了幾口西瓜籽，「去年有人多獵了一頭山豬，山神帶著他的兩隻大狗在那邊的山頂上現形，過沒多久就犯了大水，把獵了山豬的那戶人家給埋在泥巴底下。之後就沒有人敢住在這裡了，只剩我們幾戶不知道能去哪裡的留下來。」  
「嗯…這樣啊…」勇利搓著下巴，「你們說的山神長什麼樣子啊？」  
「很大，超大的喔！」披集用全身的力量比劃著，手腳和手裡西瓜的汁液在空中亂飛，「他像個沒有臉的透明巨人，同時又白茫茫的，站在山後面、彎下腰臉卻在獵人家正上方！」  
「他是不是還比了像這樣的手勢？」勇利用沒拿西瓜的那隻手比了幾個動作。  
「對…你怎麼知道？！」披集和承吉震驚地看著他，「難道你是傳說中的巫女嗎？！」  
「我很確定我是男的，」勇利說，「但如果真如你所說，這裡被詛咒了的話…我也不是不能幫點忙…」他四下看了看，把木盆裡的最後一塊西瓜拿出來，「這個可以給我嗎？」  
披集看著承吉，承吉點點頭。  
勇利好好地吃完分給他的那塊西瓜，然後借了剛才承吉剖瓜的刀，把多要來的這塊削去外表的皮，仔細地雕刻著，不一會就刻出一隻活靈活現的小豬崽。勇利把小豬崽放在走廊最靠邊、正好能照到月光的地方，雙手交疊覆蓋在小豬身上，普通地搓了幾下，西瓜雕成的小豬居然就活過來了，伸伸懶腰踢踢腿，還把自己弄出來的那攤汁液當作泥潭，愉快地滾了起來。  
「所以你真的是巫女嘛！」披集大喊，勇利緊張地舉起一隻手指豎在嘴唇前，「不不不，別太大聲，我不想被發現——」  
始終望著外面的山和湖的承吉從喉嚨裡發出一陣怪聲，勇利和披集轉頭一看，這才發現不遠的山頭上又出現了去年現身過的那兩隻大狗，本來高高掛在空中的月亮不見了，像被接著現身的半透明巨人給擠到地平線下似的，一切都和披集敘述的一樣，半透明的巨人身上圍繞著白色的煙霧，在滾動的煙霧中還時不時會看見動物的輪廓。巨人巨大的手掌扶著山頂，朝著披集他們的屋子緩緩俯下身，像是一大塊果凍遮住了他們視線所及能看到的所有天空，巨人身上滾動的白霧在足夠接近的時候還能聽見那些動物們的嘶吼聲。披集和承吉已經嚇得說不出話了，巨人空白的臉孔和手掌靠過來，把整個屋子給包住。  
勇利把西瓜小豬放在掌心，站起身走到庭院裡去，舉高雙手、試圖把那隻西瓜小豬遞給巨人。  
屋裡的披集只聽到一陣轟鳴聲，整個山谷和湖泊都為之震動，然後巨人消失了，庭院裡卻多了一個人。

「哎喲——哎喲——」不知道從哪裡跑出來的那個銀髮男人捧著臉，幾乎要把自己整個人埋在勇利的手掌心裡，「好可愛！太可愛了！這是勇利雕的嗎？超可愛！」  
「在此之前，維洽啊，」勇利說，「你好像該向這裡的村民們道個歉喔。」  
「呃嗯…」銀髮的男人站直身體，搔了搔臉頰，「唔，抱歉嚇到你們了，那樣移動比較快。」  
「山神？」披集艱難地擠出這兩個字，銀髮的男人飛快地搖頭否認，「不不不不，我不是山的主人啦，我只是最近來這裡拜訪他、剛好他不在家，就多留了一會等他回來罷了。」  
「謝謝你們的西瓜，」勇利溫和地道謝，一邊將串在竹竿上的衣物一件一件地收下來穿好，「也謝謝你們把我撈起來。他不是山神，也沒有詛咒你們，可以繼續安心地住在這裡，沒有問題喔。」  
「可是那時候的大雨…」披集說。  
「還有那個洪水…」承吉問。  
銀髮的男人啪地合掌，擺出對不起的姿勢，「我想他嘛，稍微哭了一下。」  
「那，那那個對著獵戶家比的手勢呢？那是什麼意思？」披集大喊。  
「『挖賽這隻豬好可愛你在哪裡找到的我也想要』的意思，」勇利一邊說一邊繫腰帶，「就是有人愛用手語傳達訊息啊，你看，一錯錯一年。」  
「這個也對不起！」銀髮男人再次合掌，這次還搭配著鞠躬。

「再次謝謝你們的西瓜，」勇利和銀髮男人肩並著肩站在院子裡，男人手上珍惜地捧著那隻已經睡著了的西瓜小豬，「打擾你們了。」一陣強風颳過來，曾經出現在山頂的那兩隻棕色大狗突然也出現在院子裡，近看才發現其中一隻體型稍微小了一點，毛色也比較淺，而且長得都很和善，水漉漉的黑眼睛閃著開心的光彩。  
「謝謝招待喔～」銀髮的男人朝承吉和披集揮揮手，勇利抖開他披在身上的斗篷，隨意一揮，就像披集和承吉曾經看過的木偶劇揭幕閉幕時拉動舞台上的布幕一般，他們眼前的兩人兩犬瞬間就消失不見，取而代之的是重新出現的月亮和佈滿整片夜空的星辰。  
「所以剛剛那是什麼，犬神嗎？」披集看著剛剛勇利站的地方說。  
「…我想應該是月亮和星星吧…」承吉皺眉，他其實也沒想明白。

空中皎潔的月亮旁邊多了幾顆星星，仔細看的話，依稀是剛才那隻西瓜小豬的模樣。

Tbc.


	6. 尾聲-西幻生物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「你這故事好玄喔，」泡在水裡的披集說，「相當有哲學的感覺耶。」  
> 「我覺得很有啟發性欸，」短掛披集說，「你說你那邊的維克托和勇利還沒在一起是嗎？」  
> 「對啊，」披集想起了什麼，開始有點窩火地撥著水，「決賽前的練習結束之後他們一起去逛街，飯店住同房，但是勇利就是一直說啊那是因為他比較玻璃心所以維克托會關照他的情緒啊什麼的，聽起來就是鬼話連篇！」  
> 「逛街？」訓練服披集說，「你過來之前在做什麼？」  
> 「我在飯店房間裡補充水分，」披集回答，「剛接到勇利的電話準備出門去跟他吃飯，他的家人好像會一起來的樣子。」
> 
> 在場所有披集面面相覷。  
> 「你快回去！馬上有大事要發生了！」訓練服披集興奮地大吼，把水裡的披集嚇了一大跳，「可是我不知道怎麼回去啊？我連怎麼到這裡來的都不知道！」  
> 「你快睡，睡就對了，」巫師披集催促他，「剛才說的那些晚安故事還不夠多嗎？」

維克托在媒體替他和他的得意門生拍照的時候伸手攬住勇利的腰，一路往下摸，伴隨著快門的聲響，來回捏著勇利的屁股，偷偷搓揉毛茸茸尾巴的根部，滿意地看到勇利的臉逐漸淌成豬肝色，毛毛的耳尖燒著粉嫩的血色，讓他好想現在就咬一口。  
可是還不行，因為勇利的賽壬好友正隔著人群瞪著自己看，臉上似笑非笑的，讓人完全不會懷疑如果維克托對勇利做了什麼被記者拍到、見報之後讓勇利害羞致死的話，這位東南亞來的人魚近親會馬上伸出利爪，用一個賽壬所能辦到的最可怕方式把維克托整個半死。

但維克托真的好想念勇利的味道。  
他該馬上把男朋友帶回飯店房間，不然維克托會飢餓致死的。

為了不造成滑行時的阻礙，勇利那對收不起來的毛毛耳朵和尾巴都用特殊器具好好地伏貼在身上，維克托知道勇利不太喜歡被束縛住時的感覺，把刀套遞給勇利，趁著他靠在自己身上處理鞋子的時候伸手去拆那些器材，如果不是在場的人都曉得勇利毛毛耳朵和尾巴的存在，那畫面看起來真的相當猥褻。不過維克托不太介意，他的確趁機捏了勇利的屁股一把，被勇利瞪了一眼。啊，真懷念一年前還跟自己不熟悉的勇利，隨便一點小動作就能換來劇烈的可愛反應，那時候的勇利到底去哪裡了，想他。  
「勝生選手！麻煩和教練靠得近一點！」  
勇利聽見記者說的話，笑了一下，手伸到維克托背後、像要摟住他的腰那樣，整個人貼到維克托身上，胸前掛著獎牌、左手捧著花束，右手鑽進維克托背和大衣中間的縫隙，藉著維克托那件營造教練感的風衣外套遮掩，把手直接插進維克托的褲子裡，卡在屁股皮膚和內褲中間。  
「哇噢，」維克托保持著一如既往的笑容讓記者拍照，「小狗狗什麼時候變壞了？」  
勇利微笑著直視前方，大方地讓記者喀擦喀擦地拍個不停，完全沒有要理會維克托的樣子。  
「小狗狗」是他私底下對勇利的暱稱，從利夫和寬子那裡學來的，本來只是想表示他與勇利之間宛如家人般親密的距離，某一次在床上無意間喊出口卻讓勇利整個人像煮熟的蝦、還造就一些他原本沒想到的效果，從此維克托嘴裡的小狗狗只在床上出現。他會稱讚勇利好乖好聽話，或是稱讚勇利真是漂亮的狗狗，而勇利無論多久都習慣不了。勇利不喜歡維克托在公共場合用這種親暱的暱稱，維克托每次問為什麼、勇利總是顧左右而言他地躲閃著，總之就是不喜歡，維克托也從善如流地順著他，平常可以把勇利的名字放在舌尖上喊出百八十種不同的音調，到了床上就只會問我漂亮的小狗狗今天屁股癢不癢。  
但是維克托已經餓太久了，餓到失去平日的餘裕，餓到讓勝生勇利逮到調戲他的機會。

他們老早從確認心意的那一刻開始就說好為了讓勇利調整身體狀態，鄰近比賽的兩周之內都必須禁慾，在第一次抱抱到一半就被吸血的事情發生之後、勇利開始嚴格控管維克托親親抱抱的次數；吸血這個行為滿足的慾望，與其說是口腹之慾、不如說比較接近心靈滿足，吸血鬼這個種族本身的半死人屬性將他們需要的糧食量大大減少，連維克托這樣從事消耗大量體力職業的吸血鬼都只偶爾需要去專門的店面購買血液糖果。維克托遇到勇利之後變得有些貪得無厭了起來，每次將尖牙扎進勇利的頸側時，對方深深的嘆息和小小的顫抖都讓維克托像經歷一次小型的性高潮。如果他的心是一個玻璃杯，勇利就是那個拿著全世界最令人流連忘返的美酒往裡灌的人，精準細密的控制著玻璃杯裡承裝的份量；而此時此刻，維克托的玻璃杯已經接近乾涸，他餓壞了，而勇利還捧著那罈美酒站在杯緣微笑．他一笑，杯底就會再往地心的方向前進一公尺，讓維克托越來越餓。  
勇利絕對知道這件事，要不然他也不可能在晚宴進行到一半的時候拽著維克托溜進洗手間，在其中一間上鎖的隔間裡逼維克托坐在馬桶上，用他的膝蓋磨蹭胯下。勇利身上的西裝是維克托送的，不辭辛勞大老遠跑去東京銀座訂製的這套西裝最大程度地修飾了勇利的身形，如果原本的勇利是一個完美的話，換上這套新的西裝就五個完美。定製西裝要花很多時間製作，今晚的GPF晚宴是勇利第一次穿上它，從袖口的飾扣到帶著隱約條紋的藍色內襯無一不是維克托精心挑選，維克托早就想像過勇利穿上那套西裝會變成什麼樣子，只是他從沒想過效果會這麼好。

西裝褲非常合身，這意味著如果勇利想的話、他真的可以就在這裡用維克托的膝蓋爽一次。他把臉埋在維克托頸側，下半身跨坐在維克托的右腿上，用雙腿支撐著自己的重量，褲頭解開了一半，一邊粗喘著、一邊前後扭著腰，胯間那一包的溫度從維克托膝蓋一路燒進他靈魂的深處。勇利露出來的半個側臉已經燒成美麗的淡粉色，用髮膠往上抓起的瀏海落下來、亂糟糟地壓在他的臉和維克托的肩膀之間，勇利的手一直扶在維克托肩膀上，在磨蹭到某個程度之後終於往前把維克托的腦袋摟進懷裡，情動的氣味和汗水像春藥一樣整個包裹住維克托，一直放在大腿兩旁的手想要去扶勇利的腰，去揉勇利的屁股，去捧起勇利的臉深深吻他，卻被喘著氣的勇利一把抓住。勇利一隻手勾著維克托的腦袋，另一隻手抓著維克托的手，還不忘記把重心換到胯間，側過臉來對著維克托笑，屁股一下一下地重重輾過被當作某種性愛道具的膝蓋。  
「現在誰是壞狗狗啊？」勇利問，額頭滿是汗水，臉頰是動情的艷色。  
沒有被允許上下其手的維克托愣愣地看著勇利在他的膝蓋上把自己弄高潮，趴在他胸口喘氣，邊抽了衛生紙去擦拭褲子。勇利一把西褲完全解開維克托就呆住了，那件深藍色的西褲特別將兩邊的腰線做得不一樣高來修飾臀部的線條，這完美西褲包裹著的臀部居然除了西褲就未著吋縷，勇利不把褲頭整個解開就是因為這樣，他射在自己的褲子上，維克托只要把襯衫和褲子的皺紋拍平、就可以像什麼事都沒有發生一樣地走出洗手間。  
維克托還有外頭整整一間宴會廳的贊助商和好奇的打探者要面對，勇利愉快地將鍋全甩給他這個教練，把衣服穿好，除了西褲檔部的一點點深色污漬之外，只有他們兩個知道剛才發生了什麼。  
勇利在維克托的西裝外套內袋裡摸到他們房間的房卡，舔了舔嘴唇。  
「好想讓你現在就染上我的溫度喔。」  
他有點可惜的嘆氣，把散落下來的瀏海往上一撥，就這樣離開洗手間。  
留下一個，比非常飢餓還要再餓上許多的維克托。

維克托回到房間已經是半個多小時以後的事情了，他原本不敢斷言此時勇利還維持著剛剛的熱情——但始終笑得令人發寒的披集走過來告訴他，在他們雙雙失去蹤影之前，勇利在維克托不注意的時候喝掉半瓶的香檳，還拜託披集對他做精神暗示。維克托走在通往他們房間的走廊，想著勇利一定要把他全身舔咬得暖呼呼的才滿意的小習慣，想起勇利喜歡在他們接完吻之後沿著臉頰一路吮吻到他頸側那兩個從未癒合的小傷口，還有快要高潮的時候會抽搐著伸直顫抖的尾巴。  
勇利一家都是狼人，就連人型姿態溫和可愛的寬子媽媽本體都是一匹體型巨大的母狼，要不是眼神依舊敦厚溫柔，維克托都要被嚇出心臟病來；而勇利則不一樣，（維克托擅自認為）因為勇利是吃可愛長大的關係，所以本體是一隻毛茸茸的哈士奇，眼神濕濕軟軟的，休賽期的時候甚至會不小心變成一顆蓬鬆的毛球。他們一家的耳朵和尾巴一直都露在外面，不像尤里他們貓又一族總是想盡辦法隱藏自己是貓又，相應比較麻煩的就是買衣服時需要特別改出讓尾巴穿出來的縫口，勇利為了比賽還得特別將耳朵尾巴藏起來，被勒得難受到不行，還特別拜託尤里教他把尾巴收起來的方法。  
雖然維克托親眼見到這麼多他生活中不太方便的部分，卻還是最喜歡這樣的勇利；一點都不兇猛的狼人勇利，休賽期胖成毛球的勇利，在公共場合被喊狗狗會害羞的勇利，被含耳尖會紅著臉撇開頭的勇利，最喜歡讓維克托摸肚子卻假裝沒這回事的勇利。  
維克托站在電梯間，看著周遭四台電梯上上下下卻沒有一台停在他的樓層，深深感受到任意門的必要性。

他沒想像過一個人在房間裡等待的勇利會有什麼撩人的姿態，而現在維克托的腦海裡只浮現一隻趴在床頭百無聊賴地晃著尾巴、在聽到開鎖聲時開心地搖著尾巴轉過頭來的大狗，然後大狗變成一個有個耳朵和尾巴的勇利，然後是裸體的勇利，然後是裸體趴在床上朝他的方向掰開臀瓣的勇利。維克托看過有些沒有尾巴的物種愛用的情趣道具，一顆帶著假的毛蓬蓬尾巴的小球，於是腦袋裡那個掰著自己屁股的勇利又變成了塞著肛塞然後高高地翹起屁股的勇利。  
他真的不能再想下去了。維克托有點貧血。  
而勇利也的確沒有在房間裡以什麼特別的姿勢等他回來，只是普通的洗了澡，側坐在床上梳著自己的尾巴毛。為了要梳尾巴毛，勇利還翹起一個非常歪的二郎腿，他整個人往左歪、整個人靠在床頭板上，把屁股蛋使勁往右挺，右手抓好尾巴，左手拿著梳毛梳一下一下仔細地梳著；但是裸體的部分就不知道是不是故意的了，維克托甚至不需要火眼金睛，就能從門口看見夾在勇利腿縫中間的陰莖和陰囊。而在濕漉漉的腦袋上耷拉著的狼耳對眼前情況毫無幫助，維克托看著微微發顫的耳朵，只覺得這一切都是勇利的陰謀，邪惡狼人不知道什麼時候計畫好的，要榨乾他這個吸血鬼的陰謀。  
維克托從來不認為自己是個急色鬼，但勇利一直在替他刷新他對自己耐性下限的認知，就好比眼前這個畫面，他壓根沒有能夠忍耐五分鐘好讓自己先去洗個澡的耐心，把西裝外套和領帶一起甩在門口的桌椅上，一路解開扣子和拉鍊，直到他自己也光溜溜地站在勇利面前。勇利放下梳毛刷，稍微往前坐了一點、就剛剛好把自己的臉湊在維克托半勃起的陰莖旁邊；他小心地捧起莖體，神情讓維克托覺得他根本是故意的，勇利臉上帶著演出來的純潔無知，把陰莖壓在嘴唇邊，一邊吻一邊埋怨維克托的體溫。  
吸血鬼的體溫一直都非常低，他們第一次做的時候龜頭才剛抵上肛口、勇利就被激得從床上彈起來，等到後來比較熟悉之後勇利就開始熱衷替維克托「暖身」，用大型犬科動物最擅長的舔舔咬咬，一路把維克托整個人溫暖得像再世為人，像從熔爐裡被重新造出來；維克托感受不到身體重新溫暖起來的感覺，他只感受到一陣一陣情慾的浪潮把他拍進海底，然後跟勇利融合在一起，脣齒相依。  
勇利把他整個人往前拉，自己從床墊上滑下來半跪在地上，手抓著維克托的屁股，嘴裡含著維克托的陰莖，還不許人家往後退。狼耳一下一下的撲搧在維克托的腹部，他站在房間中央，無路可退，一隻手扶在勇利肩膀上，一隻手去撩勇利的瀏海，才剛從髮膠髮蠟裡解放的瀏海還濕濕的搭在勇利臉上，維克托被含得一陣喘，伸手把勇利的瀏海往上撥的同時和勇利眼神對上；還是那對亮晶晶的目光，就和一年前看見的一樣，只是這次裡面多了他自己的影子。喝的半醉又找披集下了不知道什麼精神暗示的勇利似乎對所有事情都有十足把握，他握著莖柱、舌面在頭部來回打轉，在維克托快要高潮的時候壞心眼地停下，站起身來一路從維克托的腹部往上吮吻，維克托接住這個搖搖晃晃的勇利，在勇利吻到臉頰時順勢把他壓進懷裡，一邊親吻一邊一起倒進柔軟的被褥裡。  
「我還沒有鋪浴巾，」勇利含著他的下唇說，「床單會弄髒…」  
維克托喘著粗氣，他還沒有親夠，「讓他們洗，我學生為了這房間付了一晚快兩百歐呢。」他翻身讓勇利爬到身上，勇利的尾巴總是在躺著的時候被壓得很難受，因此他得到不少次勇利主動來的正面騎乘體位，但維克托經過觀察和常理推斷認為勇利應該更喜歡背後位，就跟他一樣：維克托喜歡當他用背後位伏在勇利背後時、在他倆中間晃蕩的尾巴撫過的感覺，尾巴像有自己的意志，即使勇利已經在高潮的邊緣、受不了更多刺激，他的尾巴還是會選擇在這個時候掃過臀瓣或腰際。勇利趴在他胸口還在進行暖身大業，屁股翹得高高的，毛茸茸地像隻小動物在那裏擺動的尾巴被維克托抓住，指尖捻著幾搓毛、將尾巴握在掌心一下一下的摸，摸著摸著手指就停在肛口。他一邊搓揉著穴口一邊在床頭尋找潤滑液，結果指尖一壓肛口就柔軟地綻開，裡頭濕淋淋的，像一片濕淋淋的海洋，維克托想把自己淹死在裡面的那種。  
維克托一直都知道自己是容易分心的人，此刻也是，他不合時宜的想起不久前在網路上看到的文章，勇利可以變成狼幫他生小孩的那個設定，變成狼的部分他已經習慣了、但生小孩的那個部分讓維克托有點心動，文章裡提到那樣的性別屁股裡還會有另外一條甬道，他心裡明白勇利屁股裡沒有別條路，手指卻忍不住要以指節為單位地慢慢探進去四處檢查，摸得勇利都沒了繼續咬他胸部的心情，手握成拳收回胸前，半挺著上半身伏在維克托身上，隨著維克托手指的動作不耐煩地搖著屁股。  
「你在幹嘛？」勇利喘著氣問，尾巴不耐煩地四處掃來掃去。  
「還記得我那天給你看的那篇同人文嗎？」維克托說，「就我雞雞很大還有結的那個？」  
「除了結是長在我身上之外我不覺得跟現實有什麼差別啊。」勇利說，尾巴已經開始敲打維克托的手了。  
「它有個你可以幫我生小狗狗的設定，我正在找孕囊的入口在哪裡…」維克托認真的說，手也越發認真的摸著，勇利被他撩得不行，挺起上半身、跪坐在維克托的六塊肌上。  
「才沒有…那種東西…」勇利一邊喘一邊挺腰，他故意往前坐了一些讓維克托的手更好動作，但維克托鐵了心要徹底搜索過他腸道內的每一分一毫，好好查明他屁股裡到底有沒有另一個孕育生命的入口。  
「我跟勇利的小狗狗一定很可愛…會有銀白的毛，蜜色的眼睛，像你一樣毛茸茸的小毛球…」  
「才、才生不出來…你摸夠了沒…」勇利已經開始有點生氣了，就跟他前半夜做的一樣，他把維克托吊得高高地不讓落地，現在換維克托玩他了，而維克托永遠是比較有創意的那個。勇利掙扎著從維克托身上翻下來，抓著維克托一起翻身、讓維克托壓在自己身上，扶著腰扭動著換姿勢，仰躺在床上、自己掰開屁股，艷色的穴口後面是白色的尾巴，襯得那個部位更加鮮豔。  
「你不是要檢查？」勇利撇開眼神、看著床頭的檯燈說，「不進來就算了喔？」  
維克托就把自己塞進去了。

勇利早就替自己潤滑好了，再加上剛才維克托用心的一通搓揉，裡面濕得可以直接跳過適應的階段，他抓著勇利的大腿方便自己動作，勇利的手在頭的兩側糾著床單，耳朵往下壓搭在頭上瑟瑟發抖，不知道是憋的還是爽的。  
「我美麗的小狗狗…」維克托一邊靠過去一邊說，膝蓋跪起來讓自己方便往前傾，把勇利的屁股整個拉到自己腿上，讓尾巴有了可以激動地亂擺的空間，搔著維克托的會陰和大腿內側；勇利一把把他上半身拉下來，拉進自己懷裡，捧著維克托的臉不停親吻，張開嘴互相交換呼吸、融合氣息，從鼻子發出委屈的小小哼聲。  
勇利側著臉輕輕地吻著，在維克托頸側的吸血鬼傷口上停了一陣，然後張開嘴咬了一下，留了一圈把那個傷口包圍起來的齒痕。  
維克托看著躺回床上、被他自己頂的一晃一晃、全身都在發抖的勇利，他們的手掌心互相相對，十指交握，汗水體液融在一起、沾濕周遭所有能夠被沾濕的東西，維克托身上甚至還有一點來不及洗掉的酒味。  
「第一個咬你的人…」勇利閉著眼睛喘氣，說話都像在含滷蛋，「…如果是我就好了…」  
維克托往前一挺，往前傾身叼住勇利的脖子。

「你到底對生小孩這件事情有什麼怨念？」勇利說，他還有點貧血、不想去盥洗，維克托也跟著趴在旁邊發懶，手放在勇利肚子上不停畫圈。  
「可愛的事物越多越好啊。」維克托說，被勇利拿枕頭砸下床。

End.


End file.
